Harry Potter: The Worst Year
by Mt DeW MaKeS yOu HyPeR
Summary: Did u ever have 1 of those days when nothing went ur way? Well Harry sure isn't going 2 have a field day.Voldemort is after Harry's blood. They're talking about closing Hogwarts! What can u do when ur a 15 yr. old in the middle of this all?--Please Review
1. Summery

Harry Potter:

The Worst Year

Year 5

Rating: PG

Genre: Horror-Action/Adventure

Summery

There were the days when Harry went to Hogwarts for refuge, but for now Harry isn't even safe in the school were he was under the nose of Albus Dumbledore. Because there might as well be a traitor with in the mists. 

What would Harry do if the one his loved dies? What would Harry Potter do? Would he just lie back and let Voldemort ruin his life? Is he going to leave the light side to save his friends from a horrible fate? 

When people start disappearing, Dumbledore tells Harry his true heritage. On top of it all no one believes that Voldemort has returned. 

Harry is on a mission to save the Light and his World, because if Voldemort shuts down Hogwarts he doesn't have anywhere else to go. The Dursleys vow to kill him. 

What can you do when you're a 15-year-old in the middle of this all? When you don't have a shoulder to cry on. When you can't love. When you live in a world of fear. 

Has this become another dark time? Or will Harry save them all from it again?


	2. Chapter 1: The Worst Birthday again

I'm re-putting this up so that I can have the summery thing. Well Enjoy the Fic and PlEaSe review!

Harry Potter:

The Worst Year

By A.L.Santore

Chapter 1

Unexpected News

The Riddle House stood up on the hillside once a fine looking mansion now a torn down scrap pile. There has been no master of this place since the Mr. and Mrs. Riddle died there. Nobody had been near there since Frank Bruce's mysterious death. All of the three of whom were found on the floor stone cold, dead with a look of horror on their face.

The murder of all of them had been the same of course. The same person that killed Harry Potters parents and tortured Neville Longbottoms, until they no longer knew who there son was or who anyone was. The person responsible for these acts and many more is Lord Voldemort. 

Lord Voldemort had returned in Late June of 1994. He some how ceased from being a meir shadow and became more powerful than he had been at his down fall. He returned using three elements. Of each there was an obstacle, but there was a way around them all. The main one was to capture the Boy-Who-Lived. The other two was to get the bone of Voldemort's father and the flesh of a servant. It took him 11 months to return to power after coming out of hiding in an Albanian Forest. He had ceased to be a shadow and Lord Voldemort had returned after being thawed by Harry Potter twice. The night grew cold, as Harry Potter lay flat on his back as the horrifying memories floated freshly in his mind. 

Harry looked at his clock and it read 1:00. He hadn't realized he had been 15 for a full hour. He looked out onto the Horizon and saw not a Meir Owl. He wondered what happened to Hedwig? She never missed his birthday before. She always went to pick up Hermione's presents. Suddenly Harry caught a glimpse of two large, What looked like Minerstry Owls carrying a large package. Harry noticed that it was in the shape of a Birdcage. The two owls quickly sat the package on his bed and then left. Harry opened it cautiously. He saw that it very much was a bird, but it wasn't any ordinary bird. It was a phoenix. It reminded Harry of Fawkes. There was a note attached to the metal bars of the cage. It read

__

This is also one of your fathers things. This was his Phoenix. I was supposed to give it to you in your 7th year. 

I have some bad news. Voldemort has killed Hedwig. So the phoenix, His name is Falcore. He can carry extremely large packages and get them there fast. No one will be able to intercept him endless they want to get killed. Use Him Well

Harry knew whom it was from. He couldn't help a tear from rolling down his face, because his beloved Hedwig has deceased. As he looked out onto the Horizon he saw four other birds flying over to him. He saw one of them was Pig. Harry's best friend Ron's owl the other one was unmistakable in the night sky. It was Hermione's owl; She got from Viktor Krum while she visited there for the summer. He opened the window and let the owls fly in. The other one was from Hogwarts and the last one was from Sirius. He opened the one from Hogwarts first,

__

Mr. Potter,

Please note that the new school year begins September 1. The Hogwarts Express leaves Platform 9 3/4 at 11:00.

You have been selected to be on the Hogwarts quidditch team as a seeker. Please get the form that is enclosed with the package signed by a parent or guardian.

Yours truly,

Minerva McGongall 

Deputy Headmistress

Harry sat the letter down and pulled out the permission form and looked at it. He needed to get Sirius to sign it. He sat it down next to the letter. Before he opened another he made sure that he still heard snoring in the room next to him and it was a positive sign there was snoring to be heard. He decided to open Sirius's letter next. He opened it and read,

__

Harry,

Happy Birthday! I have good news! I'm free! I can pick you up Sunday at 7:00 P.M. I can't wait to see you! I'm staying at Lupin's for now. I'm moving back to my old house tomorrow. I'll see you then. I hope you like your birthday present! 

Snuffles

Harry sat the letter down. He looked at the parcel and then opened it. It was a bran new broom. It was the top of the line GoldenSnitchX02X. He read the tag witch read,

__

This is the newest and Fastest Model yet! The GoldenSnitchX02X has an acceleration of 0-600 in five seconds. It is a must have for any young seeker or Professional seeker! There were only 100 of these made. You're broom number is 18. 

He looked up and felt happy. He'd be going to live with Sirius Sunday! He couldn't remember the last time he felt like that. He sat up, he didn't realize that he'd been lying there for a few hours and it was now 3:00. He listened and heard snoring in the other rooms witch was a good sign and then went to Ron's owl; Pig. He took the letter off his best friend's owl, who was very tiny. He was about the size of a tennis ball. Harry's godfather Sirius Black had given him to Ron, because he felt guilty about Ron not having a rat anymore. Little did Ron know before his third year that Scrabbers was one of Voldemort's followers; A rat by the name of Peter Pettigrew also known as Wormtail. He was the one responsible for Harry's parents deaths. He betrayed them that night, he was supposed to be the Potter's secret keeper, but instead gave them up to Voldemort. Little did anyone know that night would be Voldemort's down fall? Harry quickly snapped back into reality. He quickly opened Ron's letter and read quietly,

__

Harry,

Did you hear? Or did Sirius tell you? He's free! Isn't that Great? Wouldn't that mean you get to live with him? I hope so. I think it would be cool! You'd get to leave those muggles you live with! Oh yeah Happy Birthday! The twins go money to start their shop! It's in Hogsmead by the pub! We can go and see them! Dumbledore said they could run their shop as long as they don't get in any trouble in there last year at Hogwarts. Did you hear? Hermione is prefect! I hope she doesn't turn out like Percy! Well I got to go...Mum's calling for dinner! I hope you like your present! 

Ron

He looked down and picked up the present. It was a book; called The Great Quidditch players of the twentieth century. He looked at it happily. He sat it down and went to Hermione's owl; named Godric. Harry thought proberly after Godric Gryffindor. He opened the letter and read,

__

Harry,

Happy Birthday! I hope you like your present! Did you hear? Well you proberly did from Ron and Sirius. Did you see all the books we need for this year? I heard that we are going to be studying dark arts instead of Defense Agent the Dark Arts! 

Harry I want to tell you something! It's personal I know and I know Dumbledore told me and Ron not to bug you about it but, I can't help wondering...How did You-Know-Who return? If you don't feel like answering you don't have to. Well did anyone tell you? I made Prefect! I was a little surprised when I got my letter. I thought it would be you! I mean you're the boy-who-lived...and Dumbledore likes you! Don't act shocked about that last remark! Well I was also wondering...Do you think Ron likes me, likes me? I do! I hope we'd end up going out with each other! He's cute! Can you meet me at Diagon Alley August 26th at 12:00? If you can't I guess I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express September 1. 

Hermione

Harry looked up and saw that his door was slightly ajar. He listened to the night air and heard no noises, no snores, and no crickets chirping...nothing! He got up and looked out the door and saw a pair of brown eyes; witch belonged to Harry's overweight cousin Dudley. Dudley ran toward the steps and Harry followed. Harry didn't see Dudley stick his fat leg out. He tripped and rolled down the steps. He sat up and felt a sharp pain in his right leg. He tried to stand up, but the pain was too great. He tried to regain his balance. He stood his leg shacking underneath him. He felt the pain as if the spider in the third task just attacked him. He didn't know what to do. 

It looked pretty bad for Harry. It seemed that Dudley went to get Uncle Vernon. His Uncle would flip! He heard footsteps going down the hall. He looked up at them from the bottom of the steps. 

"Potter! What the Bloody hell are you doing?" Uncle Vernon Roared.

"I was going to get a drink of water and I tripped and fell and rolled down the steps and I think I've broken my leg!" Harry said feeling a little nauseous.

"Is that so?" Uncle Vernon said quietly. "I'll drive you to the hospital in the morning! Now hop up here and go back to sleep! It's 4:00!"

Harry couldn't help wondering why Uncle Vernon was being nice to him. He'd been this way since he came back from Hogwarts. He limped up the steps in silence. He then, made his way to his room. He sat down on his bed. He had to make a decision, both use magic and fix his injured leg or get a muggle cast put on. He could imagine the embarrassment or going to Hogwarts on crutches. He could only imagine the smirk on Malfoy's face. He knew he was going if he liked it or not so he decided he could magic it off the day before Hogwarts stated. The plan sounded stupid in his head. He had no other choice; they weren't allowed magic outside of school. 

He realized that he still didn't open Hermione's present. He leaned over to the present that was sitting on his bed. He unwrapped his present and stared at a brand new Broomstick carrying case. He sat it down on the bed with all the other presents. He sat the cards on his desk and sat all his presents under his bed. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling. He looked at the clock and it read 6:00. 

He sat up and looked in the mirror. He looked at a very thin, black haired boy. There was one thing highly unusual about Harry. Besides the fact that Harry was a wizard but, Harry also was the Boy-Who-Lived. For Harry is the only person ever to block the unblockable avada kedvara curse. He had a very thin lightning bolt on his for head. This was the only relic of his mysterious past. He had been only one year old when he received this mysterious scar. He received that scar from none other than Lord Voldemort himself. Voldemort had killed Harry's parents, Lilly and James Potter that mysterious night. No one knew what happened that night. No one knew except for Harry, Voldemort, Lilly and James. Only two of them remained among the living. Harry had come inches from death on many occasions. 

In his first year Professor Qurrel who turned out to be a deatheater almost killed him. He survived. He was uncautious for only one week after his encounter. 

Then, in his second year Voldemort acted through Ginny Weasley. He made her open the chamber of secrets and set it after muggle borns. Harry heroically saved Ginny Weasley, getting bit by a Basilisk in the process. He came an inch to death once again, but Fawkes saved him the Phoenix. Tom Riddle was sucked back into his diary.

In Harry's fourth year Harry ended up in the TriWizard tordment. He was sucked by a porkety into Voldemort's waiting clutches. Voldemort ceased to be a Meir shadow and risen again more powerful than ever. The good times were over and the dark times begun again. 

Harry watched the sun rise over the housetops. He sat quietly and looked at the clock witch read 7:00. His uncle Vernon would be up any moment. The tension grew as the minutes went by. He heard his Uncle get up and walk down the hall toward his door. As seconds seemed to last for hours and minutes days! His nerves were starting to get the best of him. He was shacking madly. He never was to a muggle hospital. 

Yes, He did break bones, but they were unavoidable if you attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had broke his arm once before in his second year. A Rouge Bludger hit him. That night he also had to regrow them over night because, of a crackpot professor. He had removed all the bones in his arm. 

He listened closely to the noises in the hall. He felt the door open. He didn't have to see it to know that it was open.   
  
"Potter, get up!" Uncle Vernon told Harry.

"Ok, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied

"You better hope that your leg is broken or no meals for a week!"

"It is! I can feel it!" Harry said trying to defend himself. 

"How would you know? You never broke a bone!" Uncle Vernon said.

"I broke my arm in second year playing quidditch! A bludger hit me! And not that long after a basilisk bit me!" 

"What the Bloody hell is a basilisk?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"It's a huge snake. Its glare is deadly and so is its bite! It's about 60 feet long," Harry explained.

"If its venom is deadly then how did you survive?" Uncle Vernon replied.

"I had some help by Fawkes a phoenix."

"Oh ok. Well if we want to be back by lunch we need to leave now!"

"I just hope I don't see Malfoy!" Harry muttered to himself.

"What was that?" His Uncle asked.

"Nothing!" He replied.

"It didn't sound like anything!" Uncle Vernon stated. 

"I said, `I just hope I don't see Malfoy!'" Harry said quickly.

"Who the hell is Malfoy?" He asked. 

"A Slytherin...In my year. Him and me have been archenemies since the school train!" Harry said darkly.

"Oh...Now move along."  
  
Harry got up and limped out the door. He remembered that he had Falcore and he would have saved him the whole trip, but as Harry thought he remembered that Falcore was outside hunting somewhere. He didn't know how to call him. He didn't even know if phoenix tears would help broken bones! He sat down in the front seat of the car. Uncle Vernon walked to the car and sat down in the driver's side and swiftly pulled out of the drive way and onto the expressway. He wondered why his aunt and Uncle couldn't be wizards and witches. He looked out the window and watched the scenery pass by. Before Harry realized it they were in muggle London. He saw a few people in cloaks, but no one he knew. Then if his day wasn't going back enough he saw the one person that could make his day worse; 

-Draco Malfoy.

"Aw..."Harry moaned at seeing that Draco was standing in the parking lot of the hospital. 

"What are you moaning about boy?" He asked.

"Um...nothing," He quickly lied.

"All right...Now get out!" Uncle Vernon demanded.

He looked straight into the gray eyes that were Draco's. He saw Draco smirk. Harry wished that he had his invisibility cloke. 

"Get out boy!" Uncle Vernon said throwing Harry out of his seat onto the ground. Harry quickly got back to his feet and looked into the cold eyes of Draco. 

"Well, Well, Well...Potter is hanging out with mudbloods! I could expect more decency from a half blood!" Draco started.

"Malfoy, You're not any better than I am!" Harry replied.

"Potter, you are a disgrace to the name wizard!" Draco said.

"Not any more than you!" Harry said pulling out his wand.

"What are you going to do Potter? You can't use magic outside of Hogwarts! So you'd get expelled!" Draco said. "Potter, You better watch your back! Voldemort doesn't pity! Especially you!" 

"Voldemort doesn't pity anyone! He shows as much pity for his enemies as for his foes!" Harry responded.

"He has more pity for anyone than you!" Draco said unsympathetically.

"Boy come! We have to be back before Lunch or you're getting it! If we don't no meals for a week!"

"What the Bloody Hell are you here for anyways?" Draco asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Harry replied standing on his shacking leg.

"Because I'll jinx you! Then you'll have a real reason to be here!"

"I do have a real reason to be here!" Harry whispered.

"What then?" Draco replied.

"Boy, If you don't get a move on it will be your neck!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon!" Harry said feeling a little embarrassed. He quickly limped away from Draco. His leg was shacking madly underneath of him. Uncle Vernon walked him into the emergency door. After Harry was checked in the doctor person took him to a room. Harry felt the goose bumps on his neck. The doctor came back and then took x-rays. It was broke in three places. The doctor knocked Harry (witch Harry thought it would have just been easier to use the stunning charm) out and then put a red cast on it. He woke up 1 hour later feeling light headed. He woke up to see the faces of his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. 

"Harry how do you feel?" Hermione asked urgently.

"I feel drugged!" Harry replied.

"I wonder why?" Ron said. He didn't realize how stupid he sounded.

"Ron, Muggles use drugs when you break a bone! They can't do magic, remember? They do it so you don't feel pain but, like Dumbledore said last year, `I can numb the pain but it only makes it worse when you finally feel it.' Harry isn't that true?"

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Muggles suck!" Ron replied.

"Ron, Hermione is a muggle!" Harry said.

"I meant muggle ways suck! Our ways are better!" Ron replied. At that exact moment Uncle Vernon walked back in.   
  
"Boy get up and come on! Were leaving now! Or no food for a week!" Uncle Vernon said. With this Harry stood up and got out of bed and Hermione handed him his crutches. 

"See you at Diagon Alley the 26th?" Harry said.

"Yeah," They both replied.

Harry limped out the door and down to where his Uncle Vernon was in the parking lot. He looked around and to his dislike Malfoy was still there. He watched Malfoy march over to him. He could feel the dread in his veins. He felt the hair stand up on his neck. He saw not only Draco, but Lucius too. Harry remembered from his previous year at Hogwarts that Lucius was a deatheater. He saw them both walking toward Harry.

"Only if your the rest of our world could see the great Harry Potter now!" Malfoy smirked.

Harry couldn't think of a reply. Suddenly he felt a spine chilling hand on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 2: Tom Riddle

Harry Potter:

The Worst Year

By...Me!

Chapter 2

Dream or Reality?

Harry's scar burst out with pain as he fell to the ground. Not only was he unprotected he could barely walk with out crutches. His situation was hopeless. He had no mother to die for him. He had no protection except for his mudblood Uncle Vernon. Malfoy was right he was pitiful compared to the dark Lord. He knew who was behind him. He felt the goose bumps spread all over his body.

"Potter...We meet again," Voldemort said coldly. With a voice so cold that it sent shivers up his spine. His made his scar burst out with pain. Harry knew all hope was lost. He feared the worst: death. He remembered a lesson that he had learned, `There is no fear except for fear it self. ` He stood perfectly still as terrible memories of the third task floated freshly in his mind as if it had only happened yesterday. For the third time he felt the pain of the Cruciatus Curse. He rolled once again onto his back. His eyes watering in pain. He was lying flat on his back, on the cold, stone, pavement. He regained his balance and stood up his leg shacking madly underneath of him.

"Potter, I'm going to let you fight at your best." At that Voldemort flicked his wand and Harry's cast flew off and his leg was instantaneously fixed. Then he flicked his wand and Harry felt 100% better. He stood up and pulled his wand out of his jean pocket.

Yes, Harry did know what he was facing. He was facing the Avada Kedvara curse. He wasn't going to die lying at Voldemort's feet. He was going to die upright and proud. How his father died. He realized that he didn't fear death anymore. He decided on `What comes, comes and I'll face it when it does. ` He took a deep breath and looked into those pitiless eyes. Voldemort's red eyes burned fiercefully into Harry's green eyes. Harry's scar was burning fiercefully on his for head. He backed up a few paces. 

He looked around to see that he had been fully surrounded by deatheaters. None of whom were wearing their uniforms. They only wore long green with silver on the inside robes. He looked around to see Draco standing next the Lucius. Draco just smirked.

"Scared Potter?" Malfoy said unsympathetically.

"You wish!" Harry lied. He knew it wasn't true deep down. He tried not to feel the fear, but he couldn't help it. His situation was too hopeless. 

"Potter, There is no way to escape! My deatheaters already have orders. You are not getting away this time!"

He knew this was true, but deep down he knew it wasn't. He knew that he pulled out of Voldemort's attacks before. He didn't know what he could possibly do. You can't use magic outside of Hogwarts right? He couldn't think of a spell that could help him. Even if Harry was at his best: He was out numbered at least 40 to 1! He needed some help. He knew that he was on his own.

Voldemort's face contorted into a grin. "Say good bye to your memories!"

"STOP!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, even though his voice was still very hoarse. 

"What now Potter?" Voldemort said.

"Um...I-I was w-wondering..."Harry said with traces of fear in his voice. Voldemort smirked at this. He had the satisfaction of him being scared, or more likely petrified with fear. "I-If y-y-you could tell me why you w-w-wanted to kill me in the first place?" 

"What a quite long story it is...Of course you know that your father was a pureblood?"

Harry nodded.

"And your mother a pureblood?"

Harry just stared astonished.

"Yes, Harry your mother was a pureblood. He was 1/2 Witch and 1/2 Vampire. Witch means you are 25% vampire and 75% Wizard. I didn't want to kill Lilly...Lilly Riddle!"  
  
Harry just stood there still gaping. He was related to Voldemort? Voldemort was his grandfather! 

"Potter, can you believe it? You are the heir of Slytherin...My heir! You are also of course the heir of Gryffindor! Through your dad...

"Did you ever hear of this prediction...I forgot who said it, but it went something like this, `The heir of _Gryffindor _will bring down the heir of _Slytherin_? I never believed it. But, now I realized that I should of. For James was the heir of Gryffindor and so are you! You brought me down 14 years ago! But after I say the magic words you won't remember any of this!" Voldemort said as he raised his wand. All that Harry could do was gulp. He tried to remember the good times. He had a bad feeling in his stomach as he stood, surrounded by deatheaters, ready to get hit by a memory charm. He could feel everyone in the circle tense up as Voldemort shrieked "OBLIVIATE!"A bright blue light emitted from Voldemort's wand and left Harry hurdling straight into the wall of deatheaters. He fell straight to his back and looked into the face of Lord Voldemort himself. 

"W-Who am I?" Harry stammered.

"You? You are Tom Marlovo Riddle Jr. You are a pure blood. You are the heir of Slytherin! You are my son! You are also a deatheater!" Voldemort started. "You are to obey me! If you don't you will be punished, by me! You are 15 years old and you are just starting Hogwarts! You moved from Durmstrang Academy in May of this year! Got it?"

"Yeah," Said Harry or should I say Tom?

"Malfoy jr." Voldemort called forth.

"Yes master?" A boy around 15 walked up from the next to the tall man that probly was his father. He had sleek blond hair and a very pail face. 

"You are ordered to help Tom get his things for his fifth year at Hogwarts." The tall man with Fire red eyes picked up the one he called Malfoy up by the collar of his robe and muttered something to him. Voldemort quickly dropped him and Draco went back to where he was in the circle. Tom felt very confused. 

He heard someone in the distance calling a name Harry. It seemed so close yet so far away. He was being sucked away from Voldemort and he sat up in a hospital bed. 

It was a dream right? It had to be. You can't feel pain in dreams, but Harry clearly did. Was it a dream? Or was it reality?

Authors note: Is it a dream? Is it reality? Find out! As soon as I get my next chapter up. Sorry it was shorter. I'm trying to end the chapters with a bang. Lol. Well here's a shout out to all my reviewers,

beefywpac: I'm glad you liked the fic! ^_^

Glorialover: Thanks...I haven't got a chance to check your fic, but when I do I'll read it! I'm going as fast as I can, but all of this chapter was a dream or was it?

Sabre Black: Lol...*psst* He is a git. True...very true.


	4. Chapter 3: Flash Backs

Hey review!

Harry Potter:

The Worst Year

Chapter 3

Erased Memory

Harry sat still as he looked up into the faces of a red haired boy with a lot of freckles and a girl with Frizzy Brown hair. 

"How do you feel Harry?" The girl with the Bushy Brown hair asked.

"Huh? Who?" He asked back.

"You...You are Harry James Potter." The Red head said.

"No you must be mistaken...I'm Tom Marlovo Riddle Jr. I just moved here from Durmstrang." He replied.

"You are not Tom Marlovo Riddle, Harry! You are Harry Potter! You aren't the dark Lord's son!"

At this the room started to swirl and Harry woke up on the sidewalk in front of the hospital with a chubby looking guy with a large mustache and gray hair looking at him.

"Boy Get up!" The man yelled forcefully.

"W-Who are you?" The boy asked baffled.

"Me? What the Bloody Hell happened to you boy?" The man asked.

"I don't know I can't remember." The boy said truthfully.

"Potter, You are going to wish you were never born boy!" The older man said.

"Potter? I'm Tom Riddle!" The boy said forcefully. Even though he some how knew that he was Harry Potter.

"Whatever!" The older man walked over to his car and pointed for the younger one to get in. Unwillingly the boy fell backwards and memories of Harry Potter filled his mind.

:: Flash Back to James and Lilly's death::

"Lilly Take Harry and go! He's here! GO! GO!"

"James!" Lilly said as James pushed her out the door.

"Lilly we'll all be fine! Go!" He rushed back into the room. There was a blinding Green Flash and then a high pitched cruel laugh. There was the sound of swishing of cloke coming down the steps. 

"Give me the boy!" Voldemort said coldly.

"Never!" Lilly Screamed.

"You are going to Pay! Avada Kedavara!" Voldemort said and Lilly Potter's body fell to the floor. The dark figure turns to Harry; "you are dead Harry Potter! Avada Kedavara!" There was a blinding flash of green. 

:: Flash back to the Hut-On-The-Rock::

"Harry-yer a wizard." Hagrid said.

"I'm a what?" Gasped Harry.

"A Wizard o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, witch groaned and sank lower, "an' a thumpin good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time to open yeh read yer letter."

A blot of lightning hit the ground and causing a white blinding flash of light.

:: Flash back to the Chamber of Secrets::

"Well," said Riddle, smiling pleasantly, "how is it that you-a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent-managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing, but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

There was an odd red gleam in his hungry eyes now.

"Why do you care how I escaped?" Said Harry slowly, "Voldemort was after your time...."

"Voldemort," said Riddle softly, "is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter...."

There was a flash of gold light and another scene was coming into focus. 

:: End of Flash Backs::

Harry looked up into the cold eyes of his Uncle Vernon. He remembered everything now. How could he have been so stupid? He looked around to see that he was in the hospital again. He was wondering did he ever check out? 

He looked to see a tall nurse with a long red robe. Was he in a muggle hospital? It sure didn't seem like it. Then why was Uncle Vernon there? Was he just imagining it? He looked back up to see not Uncle Vernon, but Sirius! 

"Harry, How do you feel?" Sirius asked.

"Ok, I guess," Harry replied not really having time to think about it.

"You were Bloodied up when I found you lying on the concrete. You should be glad that I was on my way back from Diagon Alley."

Harry gave a weak smile and then laid back. 

"Harry, If you're tired still you can go back to sleep no one is going to keep you awake. Yes, Well it would be for the best. Harry go to sleep." Sirius said leaning back in his chair.

Harry laid back and tried to roll over, but he felt a sharp pain in his side.

"Harry, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sirius said lovingly.

"Why not?" Harry said rolling back to his back.

"Because, you took a nasty blow to your side...Look," Sirius said seriously.

Harry felt his side it felt like there was some kind of hole in his side. It was sore. He looked down at his leg and the Doctor obiviously fixed it. He winced in pain and then lay back down. 

"Harry get some rest...It's 4:00 in the morning!"

"Ok," Harry said and fell into a dreamless sleep.

He was woke hours later by Sirius. 

"Harry Wake up!" Sirius said straitening up.

The room came into focus as a blurry figure came into focus. Harry quickly picked up his glasses and stared into the face of Albus Dumbledore. 

"Harry would you mind telling me what happened?"

"I really couldn't tell you...I'm not sure my self." Said Harry honestly. 

"Harry, what do you remember?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Well...I remember," Harry said thinking. "That Voldemort erased my memory. Then I woke up I had a series of flashbacks. Like my parents deaths...and when Hagrid told me I was a wizard and then when I was in the chamber of secrets then like everything around me came into focus." 

A lot of questions were going through Harry's mind. For one did Voldemort actually erase His mind? Did he ever actually wake up? How did he get the cut thingy? What happened to him? Was he dieing? He came close to death before, but it was sudden. Now that he thought about it He did come close to death many times. Was he going crazy? Were all of his previous years at Hogwarts just a dream? Did he just immanagian all his years at Hogwarts? How could he of? He remembered waking up. But he never hit the ground hard. The biggest question he was asking himself was did he ever wake up? Or was he still dreaming?

~*~Dun Dun Dun...Mu Huh! I sure love the cliffhangers! Lol. Oh well I post a new part of the story every day. I have no life. Wait yes I do! Lol. I should have the next chapter tomorrow...or the next day...Cause I got school tomorrow: (Oh well if you want I'll type fast! Lol. Should I start making my chapters Longer? J/w. please don't make fun of me! Lol. I would of made this chapter longer, but I don't feel like it...and plus I got a head ace...Sooooo.... Tell me how you liked it and I'll get back to you in my next chapter. Oh yeah...Please Review more! I want at lease three per chapter! I wanna be loved too! Why does the monkey always get loved more than I do? Oh well here's my thingy's to the reviewers;

Lassy D: Umm...Why do the eViL reviewers always come up w/ un signed reviews?!? j/k. But Malfoy was their cauz.... He wanted to make Harry's Day Worse:).... I really didn't think about that...I mean it has came to my mine...Ok, He was just walking down the street and saw Harry ok? Come on give me a break! And The Hermione and Ron thing was a dream...Harry did wake up, but that was right before the Flash Back...When he was lying on the ground...but then he passed out and I really didn't plan the next part yet...So until next time...C you!

Raistlinofmetalica: Lol...His year will only get worse...Lol. *Hint*

Sabre Black: Voldemort isn't a git! Lol. His plans just never work! :). 


	5. Chapter 4: Home at Last

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.

Authors Note: Please Review!

__

Another turning point with a fork stuck in the road Time grabs you by the wrist And Directs you where to go So make the best of this test And don't ask why. It's not a question, but a lesson I learned in time. 

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right, I hope you had the time of your life! 

So take the photographs and still frames in your mind Hang it on a shelf of good health and good time Tattoos of memories dead skin on trial For what it's worth It was worth all the wile.

Green Day- Nimrod - Good Riddance (Time of your Life)

__

Harry Potter:

The worst year

Chapter 4

"Harry I want you to understand. You are in quite a predicament." Dumbledore started. `Damn I hate it when he uses big words! ` Thought Harry. "Harry right now you are weak. Voldemort could easily kill you. Do you have any other questions or comments?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um...No, Sir, Nothing," Harry quickly lied. There was the gleam of triumph in Dumbledore's eyes once again. He stood up and walked over to Harry. "Get well soon Harry Potter." Then in a little 'pop' He was gone. 

Sirius walked by his Godson's bed. "Harry, How do you feel?"

"I guess...Ok," Harry replied.

"Good...The doctor said you could come home tomorrow!" Sirius said joyfully.

"What is tomorrow anyway Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Monday," Sirius replied.

"Oh..." Harry said sitting up. 

"Harry don't!" Sirius said fatherly.

"Why?" Harry asked feeling normal.

"You know why...and Harry go back to sleep there's nothing you're going to miss," Sirius said to Harry.

"I know...I'm just not tired. I mean I just woke up!" Harry replied.

"Harry get some rest...I'll be back in a bit."

"Why? I'm not tired!" Harry replied.

"Just relax then!" Sirius said.

Harry laid back and looked at the ceiling tiles. Not after long boredom took over him. Soon he fell asleep. He woke up what seemed like minutes later. He looked up into the face of none other than Voldemort. All of a sudden the room started to spin and he found himself looking up into the face of Sirius.

"Harry ready?" Sirius asked.

"Huh?" Harry said sitting up.   


"Ready to go?" Sirius said.

"Oh yeah," Harry replied.

"Get your robes on," said Sirius as he walked out.

Harry got up and changed into his spare Hogwarts robes. Quickly and sat down and put on a pair of Black converse high tops. He sat and looked around the room and then picked up his glasses that he hadn't noticed that he hadn't had on since his accident. He sat up and looked around and watched Sirius walk back in.

"Come on Harry!" Sirius said and pulled Harry up. 

Harry and Sirius walked toward a fire grate.

"Were not going to travel by Floo-Powder are we?" Harry asked eyeing the Fireplace. Ever since the first time Harry ever traveled by Floo-Powder when he was 12 it wasn't his favorite way to travel. He accidentally ended up in Knockturn Alley once before.

"Yes we are," Sirius replied handing Harry some Floo-Powder. "You're going to Hogsmead. So just go to Hogs head pub." 

Harry nodded and stepped into the fireplace clutching his Floo-Powder. He threw it into the flames and shouted, "Hogs Head Pub!" The flames over took Harry as he whirled past the different fire grates. His elbows tucked tightly to his sides. He closed his eyes starting to feel nauseous. And all of a sudden it stopped he flew out the other end into a familiar looking pub. He got up and brushed the ashes off of him. He looked around to see about everyone in the pub staring at _him_. 

Harry of course was used to this. Being the Boy-Who-Lived...The one who put Voldemort out of causing affliction for 14 years, in yet Harry also helped Voldemort return to power.

Harry still felt guilty for Cedric dieing. He felt like he could have done something to save him. Even though he knew that he was wrong. He knew he was petrified with fear so he couldn't have done anything could he? All of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sirius had disturbed Harry's trail of thought. 

"Come on we have about a half a mile to walk until we get to the house," Sirius said and started walking toward the door. Harry quickly followed and they walked up toward the cottages.

They walked to a street that was called Order Drive and they were in the second house. It was pretty plain. It was painted white like the surrounding ones. They walked toward the door and Sirius walked up to the door. Witch had a Phoenix on it. Harry looked stared at it and it returned his stare. Sirius spoke the password that is 'parcelmouth.'

They walked into a large entrance hall. It had high golden ceilings and phoenixes in each corner. There was a Large Staircase like the one in the entrance hall at Hogwarts. 

Sirius guided Harry up the steps and down to the very end of the hall. His room was bigger then the entrance hall. The walls were pearly white and the ceilings are also gold. He looked over to his bed and saw that it was dressed in Gryffindor colors. He looked down at the carpet witch was white also and in the middle there was a large Griffin. He walked over to his closet and there were robes of every color. His Hogwarts robes were in back.

He looked at the walls in his room again, but this time there were Quidditch posters covering them. It looked like Ron's room except for it was bigger and the posters were hung neater. He looked down and his trunk and everything was in his closet. He looked over toward the window and there was a perch for his phoenix. 

He thought about Hedwig. What if she wasn't dead? What if she came flying back to him one day? Is she ok? Harry looked out the window and saw that Falcore was flying toward him. Falcore landed on his master's arm and then flew over to his perch. Harry lay down on his bed and looked at the ceiling all of a sudden a chilling pain went through his scar. Harry didn't even give it a thought. He lay there and watched the wizards go from one poster to the next. He felt as if he could just lie there for hours and hours.

All of a sudden his scar burst out with pain beyond pain. It was like being put under the Cruciatus curse. He couldn't explain it the next thing he knew was the room was going black. He felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. 

He looked around and saw that he was in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. He tried to get up, but he was pushed back down by an invisible force. In the blink of an eye he wasn't alone anymore. He was surrounded by deatheaters. All of who were dressed in long Green robes with silver lining. He looked up into the face of Lord Voldemort. His bright red eyes cutting through the darkness. Harry's scar was burning fiercefully on his for-head. 

He tried once more to stand, but he was being held down by deatheaters. He saw the he recognized one of them as Lucius Malfoy. He couldn't do anything they were too strong. His wand was in his pocket. His arms were restrained and so were his legs. He felt as if He was getting hit by the Cruciatus Curse. Was it? Or was it just his scar? He looked up to Voldemort and saw that his wand was naught to be seen. He guessed it was his scar. 

"Release him!" Voldemort ordered.

He felt the deatheaters release him and he jumped to his feet...his feet shacking under him. 

"Potter do you know how long I have waited for this?" Voldemort started. A Bright Green light flashed as a cold voice shrieked those fateful words, 'Avada Kedavara!'

Is it good? Please Review! Is that a better cliff hanger? Ok I really don't care...Sorry it took so long...I had writers block. Actually I had I just don't feel like typing. Oh well. I finally finished it...Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 5: Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer-Do you think I own Harry Potter?

Harry Potter:

The Worst Year

Chapter 5

As the flash dimmed a sense of forbidding filled the air. Voldemort's eyes flashed fiercely as Harry glared toward the ground. He was fine...His scar was burning. 

He looked toward the ground and Wormtail was lying spread as an eagle, Dead. Voldemort had killed his own follower. It was true he shows the same amount of pity for his followers as his enemies. Voldemort walked over to Harry and looked Harry in the eye.

Harry's scar burst out with pain and fell backwards onto the cold, damp ground. Voldemort must have noticed the pain in Harry's eyes, because he broke eye contact. Voldemort resumed his position. Harry sat up and looked up at Voldemort. 

"That hurt you. Didn't it Potter?" Voldemort asked coolly.

Harry just looked at Voldemort making sure not to make eye contact again. He blinked and the deatheaters were gone. It was only Voldemort and he.

"It won't hurt to just answer me." Voldemort remained cool.

Harry was shacking. He knew that Voldemort knew the answer. He knew that Voldemort was just playing with him. He was going to play with him before he killed him! 

"Potter, make it easier for yourself and me."

Harry gulped. He knew all hope was lost. He knew that his mother and father wouldn't want him to waste their sacrifice. He quickly muttered the word, "Yes." 

"Only if the rest of the Wizarding World could see the famous Harry Potter now." Voldemort laughed at the comment. "Potter is hurt when the dark Lord is near-" He shot a glance toward Harry and caught Harry's eye. Harry's scar shrieked with pain. "Oh...Potter, How you have fallen. Just because of that little scar on your for-head. It shall never go away. I could make it, but you will always serve the light. It's in your blood. So what should I do with you?" Voldemort said as he paced back and forth. He stopped right in front of Harry. "Potter do you know that I'm your grandfather? And that means that you are the heir of Slytherin."

"What?! But I'm a Gryffindor!" Harry blurted out.

"You are a Gryffindor by choice...A Slytherin by blood! I could help you become great. Greater than I, Voldemort! The reason that I ever wanted to kill you was to get rid of Gryffindor blood. Your father is the heir of Gryffindor. That's why. You are bound to serve the light."

Harry looked out onto the horizon and saw a phoenix. The phoenix flew over to Harry and landed in front of him. The bird transformed into Professor Dumbledore. He turned to Harry and looked into his eyes. 

"Harry are you ok?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Ah...Dumbledore...so nice of you to join us," Voldemort said calmly.

"Tom...Long time no see." Dumbledore replied calmly. "HARRY GO! GO BACK TO HOGWARTS! SIRIUS WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU THERE!" 

Harry did as he was told. He ran through the Forbidden Forest. He didn't realize that he was lost. Not until he saw bright headlights did he realize he knew that he'd be out of the Forest in no time. The Blue Ford Angelica was speeding toward him. He saw flashes of blue, red, gold and other colors flashing behind him. He knew that Voldemort and Dumbledore were dueling.

And off of a sudden silence. Not a neither bird nor creature moved. The forest was silent. He looked back and saw Voldemort, but no Dumbledore. He knew that fate had befallen Dumbledore. He had no time to daydream right now. Dumbledore wanted him to get out alive even if he didn't.

He got into the Ford Angelica. He drove it onto the Horizon and saw the castle that made his home for years. It would be Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. The year that he'd be taking the O.W.L's or Ordinary Wizarding Levels. He flew toward the colossal castle. He landed on the front lawn and walked slowly into the castle. He saw that Sirius was running toward him.

"HARRY! ARE YOU OK?" Sirius asked hysterically.

"I'm fine...but Dumbledore wasn't so lucky," Harry said bowing his head.

"He's dead?" Sirius asked also bowing his head.

"Yeah," Harry said miserably.

"Harry...We need to get your stuff from Diagon Alley. Since Hermione told you the 26th...We'll go then. Until then go up to the Gryffindor common room. The password is bacon."

Harry nodded and walked toward the Grand staircase. He walked automatically up to the Gryffindor common room. Before he realized it he was standing in front of the Fat Lady. 

"Mr. Potter! What are you doing here? It's summer vacation!" She asked.

"Long story. Can I come in?"

"Password?"

"Bacon!" Harry said as she swung open. He walked into the familiar common room. He walked up toward the dorms. He walked into his room. Witch now had a sign reading fifth year dorm. He walked in and saw that he had his trunk in his dorm. He sat down on his bunk and looked around. 

The dorm looked exactly as it did last year except for the fact that he was the only person in there. He laid backward and fell into a dreamless sleep. 

The next few days flew past quicker than Harry could count. Soon it was time to go to Diagon Alley. That morning Sirius woke Harry up early. They walked out toward the Forbidden Forest. There was a little hut that Harry never noticed slightly off the Hogwarts grounds. Sirius had Floo-Powder in a bag on his belt. They walked into it and there was a fireplace against the far wall. Sirius handed some Floo-Powder to Harry and Harry threw it into the fire yelling, "Diagon Alley!" 

He flew past many fire-grates until he flew out the other end into Diagon Alley. He brushed himself off and saw Hermione and Ron waiting for him. 

"Hey Harry!" Ron said.

"Hey Ron...Hermione!" Harry said. 

"Where to first?" Ron asked. 

"I need to refill my moneybag!" Harry replied and they started off toward Griggots. After Harry filled his bag up with Gold Galleons, Silver Sickles and Bronze Knuts they were off to get their term books. They needed,

__

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5

By Miranda Goshawk

__

A Advanced Guide to Transfiguration

By Emeric Switch

__

Dueling through the Ages

By Albus Dumbledore

__

Dark Ages, The Dark Arts

By Tom Riddle

__

A Few Jinxes and Curses for Dueling

By Tom Riddle

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked toward Flourish and Blotts. They walked in and quickly got all of their books. They got the rest of there things and then headed toward the fire-grate that they came out of. They each took out some Floo-Powder. Ron went first back to the Burrow. Hermione went to the Burrow also and then it was Harry's turn. He took a deep breath and threw the powder into the flames; witch in return turned emerald green and roared. He stepped into then and felt warmth spread through out his whole body. He quickly spoke the words, "Hogwarts Castle." Diagon Alley vanished and the hut came into view. He walked out and walked back up to the castle. Sirius was waiting for him in the Great Hall. Things went on. 

As the end of the year gloom filled the air. Harry was sitting on the Gryffindor table. Sirius just woke up and there was a pause and then Professor McGongall spoke. "I have decided who the new Head Master is. It is...

-Sirius Black."

Sirius stood up and looked at Professor McGongall. Who returned his stare. Sirius walked up and sat down in Dumbledore's seat. Harry looked at his watch and it said 6:30. The students should be arriving any moment. Harry saw the first student walk in and then another. Soon the Hall was filled with people chatting and Hermione and Ron walked in too. They sat down besides Harry. Soon Professor McGongall brought the Sorting Hat in and a long line of first years. She sat the three-legged stool down in front of everyone and the hat broke out onto song,

Every Year I sort the Students

Into there desired House.

It has been almost 1000 years,

Since I sorted the First.

The Founders were pleased

As the First Class took their place

In History as we know it,

For the Great Halls First Feast!

Maybe Gryffindor,

Is where you should reside?

In Bravery...The Students,

Take their PRIDE!

For Ravenclaw,

Maybe your new home

For Wise Old Ravenclaw,

You will be known!

****

Or Maybe Hufflepuff,

Is where you belong?

Those sweet and loyal Hufflepuffs,

Will never steer you wrong!

Maybe Slytherin,

You will call home sweet home?

If you are ambitious enough to achieve,

Maybe Slytherin is where to believe!

If you have a future

In one of these,

Step Forward,

And become the Majority,

At Hogwarts school of Sorcery!

The Hall broke out into applause. Harry remembered exactly five years ago. When he waited for the Sorting hat to place him into his house. He got into his choice of house, Gryffindor. He watched as the scared looking first years stared at the hat. 

"Abbott, Ashley!" Professor McGongall called. 

A short pink faced girl with a ponytail that looked very much like Hannah steps toward the hat. The brim at the bottom of the hat opened widely and after a moment's pause-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat. She walked off and sat next to Hannah. 

"Boot, Mark!" 

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table broke into applause. 

"Brocklehurst, Alexis!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table broke out into applause.

"Brown, Kelly!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors broke out into applause.

"Bulstrode, Rupert!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuffs started applauding.

"Carney, Heather!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!

The Hufflepuffs cheered and Heather sat down.

"Columbia, Nadia!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table broke into applause once again.

"Cook, Brian!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

He walked over to the Slytherin table.

"DeSimon, Melissa!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table broke into applause.

"Felton, Tom!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table broke out into applause.

"Grint, Rupert!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table broke into applause.

"Hormell, Rhonda!"

A short girl with long red hair pulled up into a ponytail walked forward and as soon as the hat touched her head the hat shouted 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She walked toward the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ron, who was sitting to the right of Harry. Who was applauding.

"Michelle, Malfoy!"

"SLYTHERIN!" 

She walked and sat next to Draco. Who was his sister no mistake.

"May, Doug!"

A boy with messy black hair like Harry's stepped forward and put the sorting hat on as soon as it touched his head it screamed-,

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

He walked and sat down next to Rhonda. They both started to talk to each other.

"Plummer, Ashley!"

A girl slightly taller than Rhonda walked forward. She had long almost black hair. She wore glasses. She sat on the stool and as soon as the hat touched her head it screamed-,

"SLYTHERIN!"

She looked slightly disappointed. She looked toward Doug(DJ) who looked back. She sat down next to Michelle. 

"Radcliffe, Daniel!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table burst into applause.

"Santore, Ashley!"

A tall girl with shoulder length brown hair, freckles, and braces walked up. She looked nervous. She put the hat on and a few moments later the hat shouted-

"SLYTHERIN!"

She walked over to the Slytherin table and looked at DJ, Rhonda and then Ashley. They started to talk.

"Townsend, Lisa!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table applauded.

"Turpin, Zeke!"

"RAVENCLAW!"   
  
He walked over to the Ravenclaw table. There was one last person to be sorted.

"Emma Watson!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table burst into applause. Professor McGongall brought the stool and the hat toward to the doors.

"Welcome to another year!" Sirius stared. Everybody put there attention to Sirius. "Oh...Sorry for not introducing myself. I am Sirius Black, Order of Merlin, 3rd class, Order of the Phoenix Head. I will be the Head Master this year since...well um...Dumbledore has passed on." Sirius bowed his head and so did the other teachers and all the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs as well. Some of the Ravenclaws bowed their heads too. And about one or two Slytherins did.

"Well, The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. The Quidditch Cup will resume. There will be a Hogwarts house Quidditch team. 

"Those who wish to go to the games have to get a permission slip signed by a parent or guardian. And while I'm on the subject the Quidditch team also needs to get there permission slips signed. 

"Well eat up!" He flicked his wand and food filled every plate.

They all finished eating when Sirius told them to go to bed. 

Hermione walked all of them to the Gryffindor Common Room and explained to the first years where there dorms are. Soon it was time to go to sleep.

~*~Ok...Thank you so much to my reviewers*rolls eyes* Thank you people...Please Review more!~*~


	7. Chapter 6: Harry's Bloody Cut

Harry Potter:

The Worst Year

Chapter 5

He was running. He fell to his knees. He looked up into the face of Voldemort. Harry whimpered in pain. He felt the deep in his scar. His head was throbbing. 

Voldemort's red eyes were staring at him. His cat eyes were cutting through the darkness. He looked straight into the eyes that were Harry's. Harry fell over from the pain of his scar. He felt as if someone had put a hot iron to his for-head where his scar is. He got back to his feet and felt his whole body shacking. 

"Potter..." Voldemort sneered. He pulled a dagger out of his pocket. "Do you know what this is Potter?" He asked and he saw the bewildered look on Harry's face so he spoke. "This is the dagger of Slytherin. Only people in the bloodline of Slytherin can touch it with out being burnt. True you are in the bloodline of Salazar, but you have Gryffindor blood in you! So it still will burn you deeply...especially if I touch your sacred mark. The mark left by me 14 years ago! Your scar! It will be ten times more painful then if I cut you with any normal dagger or sword. You already went through that am I correct?"

Harry didn't say anything. He knew how it felt to be hit with a dagger. It was very painful. In yet Voldemort was going to cut his scar with the dagger of Slytherin? That was crazy! He looked into the pitiless eyes of Voldemort and he didn't care about the excruciating pain in his scar. He knew soon that he'd be pained about 1000 times worse!

Voldemort kneeled down besides Harry. "You know if you just lie there that the pain won't be worse. As to me having about 10 deatheaters holding you down. I myself prefer seeing you in more pain, but it is easier for me this way." Voldemort said as he pulled his long white finger along the blade of the dagger. 

Harry gulped. He didn't want to make anything easy for him. He wanted to give him the hardest fight possible. He eyed the dagger. He imagined him returning to Hogwarts and having to go to the hospital wing. He could imagine the smirk on Malfoy's face.

"Potter..." Voldemort said as he raised the dagger over his scar so that Harry could see the point of it. Voldemort brought the blade down Harry rolled over so that he was on his stomach. "POTTER!" Voldemort shrieked.

Harry knew that he: himself wouldn't give up with out a fight. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He felt warm blood dripping down his back. He knew Voldemort had whacked him with the dagger. The pain _was _worse than last year when he got hit in his arm. He felt as if it was burning his insides. It was like being under the Cruciatus Curse. His hand went numb. He felt Voldemort roll him onto his back. Harry looked into those pitiless eyes. He was going to die! Those cruel eyes were telling him so. 

He felt the air grow cold as 10 or so deatheaters walked toward their master. 

"Yes, master?" They all said kneeling before Voldemort. 

"Each of you hold the boy down! Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe and Goyal you get his top half. The rest of you hold his legs down. We're doing some torturing."

He saw the deatheater that he hated more than any other: Lucius Malfoy. He took Harry's right arm and held it down with great force. He was in enough pain. He prepared himself for more pain. He was shacking still. 

Voldemort lifted the dagger so it was almost touching the tip of Harry's nose. Voldemort brought it up so that it was parallel with his scar. Voldemort brought the tip of the dagger so that it touched his scar. 

Suddenly a streak of pain went through Harry's body. He felt the tip of the dagger break his flesh. A surge of pain filtered through his body once again that left him shacking. Voldemort bring the dagger downward. He knew that Voldemort was coming close to the turn in his scar. His head was throbbing with pain. He couldn't do anything about it. He knew that Madam Pomfrey could heal it to its normal state.

Voldemort finally reached the Horizon part of the scar. Harry felt warm blood starting to dry on his for-head. Voldemort brought it across the line that made his scar a lightning bolt. He didn't feel anything, but numbness. 

Then he realized he didn't even give a fight! He was just going to let Voldemort tear him into shreds! He was in dumb disbelief. 

Harry regained cautiousness of where he was. The numbness wore off. The pain was at full force. Harry looked at Voldemort's face and saw the blood soaked blade of the dagger. Voldemort pulled it up into the air, ready to strike. Then, he put the dagger into his robe. 

He stood up and Malfoy went scampering over 2 a cauldron. He put some blue potion in a glass vial. Then, he brought it over to Voldemort. Voldemort strode over to Harry. Lucius did the same; His cold hand grabbed Harry's wrist.

__

"Blood on the mark

That made you the one

Who defeated the dark?

With this potion the one

Will be in mortal pain,

Pain beyond pain,

From the mark that made him,

The-Boy-Who-Lived. 

Will be no more.

It shall dry up the cut,

But shall always remain,

In the deepness of the scar,

And in the pain.

You shall always

Remember this poem,

For thy is true,

The pain is worse.

When I come near,

Thy shall know,

From the deepness of the cut,

You shall loose some magic,

But gain a future,

By the make,

That makes you the one. 

There is one way to escape the pain,

To join the darkness,

And never change." Voldemort recited. Voldemort bent over Harry. "You make the decision. Whether side with the dark or the light."

"I WILL NEVER SIDE WITH YOU VOLDEMORT!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. 

Voldemort leaned over Harry and dropped the potion on his scar. It was pain greater than when Voldemort cut his scar. All of a sudden light eschewed from his body and a pulling feeling filled through his body. The world around him disappeared. He saw what looked like Ron above him. 

He looked around to find himself in the hospital wing. He let out a sigh of relief. Even though this is the last place he wanted to do, He couldn't help feel relived. He still had the pain that Voldemort inflicted upon him. 

"Mr. Potter what happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked walking toward him.

"Voldemort..." Harry said breathing hardly.

"What did You-Know-Who do?" Ron asked.

As soon as Ron had said this Dumbledore walked in. He was supposed to be dead! But he was standing right in front of the Hospital Wing. 

"Harry come with me," He ordered.

Harry got up and walked to the door. As soon as he stood the pain that Voldemort put upon him returned at full force. His scar burnt like a warning. Was it? But Voldemort had cut his scar. Didn't he? 

He really didn't care to think right now. His whole body ached. Harry traces a finger over his scar it felt normal, but then again it didn't. When he pulled his finger away there was blood. Bright crimson blood. There wasn't the smallest trace of blue in it. 

All of a sudden a streak of pain went through his scar. He felt like he was dizzy. He grabbed onto the closest wall and slid down it. His head in his knees. He heard footsteps and then black.

~*~Dun Dun Dun.... Am I getting better at Cliffhangers? Ok I just had to do that in this chappie:) Lol. Oh well. I GOT REVIEWS! *Does a happy dance* Lol. Well sorry it took so long to get this Chapter up. I had writer's block! Seriously this time! It's because of School! That's probably why I can only type on weekends. : /. I hate school. Did you guess? Sorry to all my reviewers I just don't feel like checking my e-mail. I'll get to you next chapter. And another reason it took so long I was typing a funny fic for me and my friends at R.M.S they said it's pretty good. If you want me to put it up I will. It's Harry Potter goes to R.M.S. Sooooo...that's why I didn't post it. Lol. Oh well talk to you next Chappie. Oh yeah! I need to put my catch phrase! "I try to see things from your point of view, but I can't stick my head that far up my ass!" That's from me to the preppies at my school! Mu huh! Lol. L8er!~*~


	8. Chapter 7: Parceltoung, A gift?

Disclaimer: Yeah really I own Harry Potter. I'm J.K and this is the Order of The Phoenix*rolls eyes* I don't own shit! All I own are the entire HP books the LoTR book and other stuff. But besides that I don't own Harry Potter. Do you have to put this thing on every Chapter? Oh well. 

Auth0rs note: La La I can't hear you! The Little Voices in my head want to kill all that that didn't review! Bad Little Voices! *Smacks herself in the head* Ok I think I am better now. Ok here's the story.

Harry Potter:

The Worst year

By SlytherinKid900

Chapter 7

Harry shook his head and saw the blurry face of Albus Dumbledore came into view.

"Harry are you ok?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, but my scar...It hurt so bad it make me pass out."

Harry looked around and saw that he was in Dumbledore's office and Sirius was sitting in Dumbledore's seat. 

"Harry! What happened?" Sirius asked directly.

"Harry," Dumbledore said kneeling down to stair him in the eyes. "Tell me exactly what happened. How did you get blood on your scar?" 

"I just went to sleep...Then I thought I had a dream...I was running at first then..." Harry stopped and had to think if he should persist. Dumbledore nodded and Harry continued. He told them how Voldemort cut his scar and he realized he couldn't continue. Sirius had him in a bear hug. "Harry are you OK?" Sirius asked with a tear rolling down his face.

"Yeah," Harry replied starting to get irritated.

"Harry you have been through a lot. I only hope for the best," Dumbledore said.

Just then, Remus Lupin, Harry's previous Defense Agenst the Dark arts Professor. He was Harry's father's best friend. 

"Albus, Padfoot...Voldemort has killed...Arthur!" He panted.

"Arthur Weasley?" Sirius asked.

"Yes! Ronald, Fred, George and Ginny are on there way up. While Also Bill, Charlie and Percy are apperating in." 

"Good," Dumbledore said, as his voice grew colder. It didn't even sound like Dumbledore anymore! It sounded like Voldemort! All of a sudden Harry's scar burst with pain.

Harry stood up, but was pushed back into his seat by and invisible force. 

"You're not going anywhere, Potter." Said the voice of Voldemort.

"Voldemort?" Harry said perplexed.

"YES!" Voldemort said his voice lowering about an octave.

Sirius ran over to Harry. All of a sudden the room faded away. Harry saw Sirius and Remus at his side. Before any of them could even see where they were or become aware of what was happening: Tight cords strung themselves around Harry, Sirius and Remus. 

Harry cried out in pain as Sirius and Remus exchanged frightened looks. Voldemort was nowhere to be seen. Harry knew not to lure into a false sense of protection. He knew Voldemort was near. He could sense it. He knew it within his scar. 

He looked over and saw a frightened look upon both: Sirius and Remus's face. Harry wanted to assure them that everything was going to be ok, but nothing escaped his through. Harry looked up...Into the face that haunted his nightmares for years on end. He looked up into the face of Lord Voldemort.

"Potter..." He said as his face contoured into a smile. Voldemort looked beyond Harry's bangs and to his scar. His face went into a grin. 

Sirius and Remus both were tied together Agenst the back wall while Harry was tied in front of Voldemort. 

Harry's scar was burning more fiercely than he ever thought possible. Harry's arms felt like they were breaking; the ropes were so tight. The ropes were cutting into there skin. He felt blood drip down his sleeve.

There was coldness around them all. It was circling them. Harry knew the deatheaters were coming. He could feel it in the deepness of his veins. 

About 100 cloaked men and women apperated. They surrounded the four of them. Voldemort looked among the deatheaters.

Harry felt the presence of a demotor. Or maybe hundreds. It was unpleasant. He felt himself going into a daze. 

__

"JAMES!" Lilly Potter screamed.

"Avada Kedavara!" Voldemort shrieked as a green light filtered through the house: burning Harry's eyes. Suddenly the Black caped man turned to face the baby boy. Wand directed straight at the boy's heart. 

"Take me instead! Leave Harry alone!"

"AVADA...."

Lilly through herself in front of Harry.

"Kedavara!" The curse missed its target: Harry. The curse hit Lilly. As the Flash dimmed and as there was a sound of something hard hitting the floor. Lilly Potter was dead before she hit the floor. The cloaked man pointed the wand once again at the small boy.

"Good bye: Harry Potter" said the cold Voice of Voldemort. He pointed the wand at the boy's chest and muttered the deadly words, "Avada Kedavara!"

There once more was the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. This time the child wasn't touched. The curse didn't kill the boy who it was meant for. It had killed it's caster. Lord Voldemort was wiped from his body. The green mist still was over the boy, though. It was till then that the boy gave out a howl of pain and started crying Longley for his mother and his father, neither of whom were ever going to sing Harry to sleep again, Nor show him the sport of Quidditch. But he was to be raised by none other than the least people to be involved with magic. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of Number Four Privet Drive. 

Little did the boy know that he'd be facing his worst enemy on his 11th birthday? Little did he know that Voldemort would return to full power before his 15th birthday? 

None other than Voldemort shook Harry back to reality. Voldemort moved his long spider like finger closer to Harry's scar. Harry pulled back and there was a swirl of colors and Harry found himself in Dumbledore's office. The ropes binding him were gone. Even though the marks from the ropes were still there. He got to his feet, but only to fall back down. 

He soon heard two little pops as Sirius and Remus apperated into the office as well. Harry looked around and saw the _real _Dumbledore. He saw the twinkle in his eyes that told him that everything was going to be OK. 

"Harry, go down and see Madam Pomfrey about those gashes then I'll explain everything," Dumbledore said in an reassuring sort of way. "Unless you want to go back to classes, then you could come and see me after classes."

Harry nodded and Sirius walked over and picked Harry up to his feet. Harry felt a little uncomfortable standing for the time being. Sirius helped Harry walk down to the hospital wing. 

As soon as they walked into the door Madam Pomfrey came running over to them. Sirius helped Harry onto the bed closest to him. Madam Pomfrey checked him over. She mended his wounds and wrapped them in a bandage. After completely checking him over she said it was ok for him to leave and Sirius walked toward Dumbledore's office while Harry walked toward the Gryffindor common room. 

A lot of questions were swarming through his head. Like; how did he escape Voldemort? He knew that Dumbledore would answer all of his questions like he always did. His arms were shacking from both the pain and the defeat. He sensed that Voldemort was almost at the height of power as he was at his downfall. What would happen if he became more powerful than he was at his downfall? What would happen if he became immortal? 

He walked up the familiar stairs to the Gryffindor common room. He walked up to the Gryffindor Corridor. He walked into the Common room briefly getting held up because he forgot the password, bacon. He walked in to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting in the common room talking. 

As soon as they noticed him their faces went from gloomy to cheerful smiles. He sat down at their table, which was situated in a corner. He sat next to Hermione.

"HARRY YOU'RE OK!" Hermione screamed and gave him a hug. Ron looked kind of disappointed like he liked Hermione. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," He said, but Hermione spotted the bandages underneath his ripped robes.

"What happened?" Hermione asked urgently.

"Nothing-" Harry started.

"Harry for real what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort," Harry muttered darkly. 

"When? How?" Hermione asked.

"Just now and I really don't know! What class do we have next?" Harry asked trying to chance the subject.

"We have double potions," Hermione mumbled. 

"Oh Yay!" Ron said sarcastically.

They each walked up to their dorms and grabbed their books and then down to the dungeons.

__

"I smell blood! I smell flesh! Come to me...Come to ME!"

"What was that?" Harry asked looking around him.

There was a soft hissing sound to be heard. Harry looked around hoping to find something. Hermione and Ron gazed at Harry like he was mad.

"Parceltouge," Harry muttered. "There is a snake!"

No sooner did he say this; a 10 foot snake emerged. Bright yellow eyes glaring through the dark dungeons. Ron and Hermione stood petrified with fear. 

The snake's cold yellow eyes staring up at him: Luminous through the darkness. Fangs bared with its deadly venom. 

Harry was ready. The snake launched itself at him. His reflexes born from Quidditch training wasn't fast enough. The snake's fang broke the flesh of his right arm. The fang injected it's poison into Harry's arm. 

Bright Scarlet Blood was going down his sleeve. A white hot pain went through out his whole body. 

His power was running out. He was feeling his power going down. He ripped the fang out of his arm and the snake went slithering across the floor. Hermione rushed over to Harry as did Ron. 

"Harry! Are you ok?" She asked urgently. 

"No" He responded simply.

Snape walked out into the hall way. The Potion's Master and all time enemy of Harry's. 

"5 points from Gryffindor now get into the Classroom!"

"Professor, Harry has been attacked!" Hermione said not able to control herself. 

"Potter? Stand up," He ordered Harry.

"I can't," said Harry weakly.

"You can't? Granger, Weasley pick him up."

Hermione looked as if she'd rather fail exams than listen to Snape make her hurt her friend. Ron looked as if he could kill. 

"Now," Snape said cruely. 

"Professor, can we take him up to the hospital wing? He's hurt!" Hermione said her voice shrill. 

"Let me see," He ordered them.

They both took deep breaths and lifted Harry to his feet. His robe was shining with blood. 

Snape's upper lip curled. "Granger, get Professor Dumbledore. Weasley, Take Potter up to the Hospital wing."

"Yes, Sir," They both said and went their different ways.

Harry's robes were blemished with blood. 

"Harry are you OK?" Ron asked as soon as they got out of hearing distance with Snape.

"No..." Harry replied, feeling weaker.

They walked silently up to the hospital wing.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked urgently. 

"Harry got bit by a snake," Ron said. 

She directed them the a bed at the end of the ward. Harry's arm was burning terribly. The blood was dried around the wound and his sleeve was full of crimson blood. 

Madam Pomfrey gave him a sleeping draft and soon he fell into a dreamless sleep. 

~*~Ok...I'm just putting this up cauz i haven't updated this fic in a while. Lol. I need reviews! Sorry it took so long. I had a case of writes block _again. _I'll hurry up with Chapter 8. And Once again I'm not doing the shout outs to the reviews. I'll do that next chapter, I promise. 


	9. Chapter 8: A New Found Truth

~*~Another Chapter here! Ha Ha...Well hmmm...Give my ideas for people to kill! I need deaths...^-^...I'm going psychotic.... And I dunno how to spell...hmm.... Not a very good combo is it? I'm going to kill some people off in this chapter though...

Disclaimer: Me no own hp. 

Harry Potter:

The worst year

Chapter 8

Harry woke up a few days later. Madam Pomfrey released him. He quickly walked down to the Great Hall. The Gryffindor's for some reason looking more depressed than usual. Harry dropped down next to Ron. Some one seemed to be missing, but who? 

"Ron what's up?" Harry asked. 

"Read..." He said and handed this morning Dailey Prophet. 

**__**

Deaths at Hogwarts

Colin Creevey 4th year Gryffindor, Terry Boot a 5th year Ravenclaw, Hannah Abbott also a 5th year, but a Hufflepuff and Ashley Plummer a 1st year Slytherin have all mysteriously vanished right from the safety of their common rooms. The killer of all we can't say writes Dailey Prophet reporter Benji Charlotte. 

"They just went missing. Right from all of our common rooms. I was just talking to Terry before...well you know...He disappeared," Says Cho Chang a Ravenclaw 6th year.

"Ashley was my friend. We were friends since Muggle School. We practically are sisters. I was talking to her before she died," Says 1st year Slytherin Ashley Santore.

"Hannah was just sitting in the Common room one minute she was gone. I don't know why anyone would want to kill her." Says 5th year Hufflepuff Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Colin was my brother. We both were muggle borns. I really don't see why anyone would want to kill him." Says Dennis Creevey a 2nd year Gryffindor.

Even though most signs point to one person, You-Know-Who, we can't just jump to conclusions. Most of the students we've interviewed seemed to point the finger at Harry Potter.

"When the Chamber of Secrets was opened, We all thought Potter was the one doing the attacks. They hushed it all up though. Several students were petrified in the attacks. POTTER IS A PARCELMOUTH! What else do you need as proof?" Says 5th year Slytherin Draco Malfoy. 

"Harry, is one of my best friends," Says Ronald Weasley a 5th year Gryffindor, "He would never kill anyone. And besides Harry was in the Hospital wing then anyway!" 

Dumbledore asked not to comment. Does he know something we do not? There have been many disappearances since, July last year. Maybe He-Who-Must-Not-Named has returned and the Minerstry is keeping it all quiet? 

We won't know for sure. "I bet it was Potter! Creevey is always annoying him and Potter is the heir of Slytherin, you know," Says 4th year Hufflepuff Susan Riddle. 

Harry Potter the boy who conquered the Dark Lord heir of Slytherin? I really don't think. 

I myself think it is the work of the dark lord. The deatheaters have been more active and there have been many disappearances. Have we reached another dark time? Has He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named risen? We won't know for sure until it is confirmed by a reliable source.

"Harry Potter, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you," came the voice of Professor McGongall.

He got up and walked up to Professor Dumbledore's office. And he said the password, 'Chocolate Frog' and rode up the spiral staircase. He knocked on Dumbledore's large oak door. 

Non other than Dumbledore answered and ushered him inside.

Dumbledore lowered his hands and surveyed Harry through his half-moon glasses. "It it time," he said, "for me to tell you what I should have told you five years ago, Harry. Please sit down. I am going to tell you everything."

Harry did so. He sat in one of Dumbledore's chairs placed in front of his desk.

"Harry, five years ago I believe you asked me, 'Why did Voldemort want to kill you in the first place?' I believe it is time to tell you, The Truth."

He looked into Harry's emerald eyes, His eyes twinkling. "Harry did you ever stop to realize that you and Voldemort have things in common?" 

"Yes?" Harry said, perplexed. 

"Well you _are _the heir of Slytherin. Voldemort is you mother's father. So Voldemort is your grandfather, As I am." His eyes twinkling. "Petunia, Petunia is a squib as is Dudley. Lilly is a pure blood. That's why you have the gift of parceltounge, Lilly also was a parcelmouth."

"Voldemort...Is my grand father? Than why did he want to kill me?" 

"James, is my son. I am the heir of Gryffindor. Witch means you are the heir of Gryffindor also. Slytherin and Gryffindor want to kill each other. You are the only one that can bring down Slytherin. You by yourself can do great things. You are more powerful, right now than even I know."

"I could bring down Voldemort..._again?_" He said, still perplexed.

"Yes, you can. Did you ever hear the ledged That the heir of Gryffindor will bring down the heir of Slytherin?"

"No," Harry said, He wanted to say, 'So I'm going to kill myself,' but he refrained himself. He thought it would be rude. 

"Well, In the time of Slytherin and Gryffindor, Gryffindor made a prediction. A prediction that his heir would bring down Slytherins heir. You _did _bring down Slytherins heir once. Can you do it again!"

"How?" Harry asked, baffled.

"How? Harry, I can't tell you today. You will one day know. When you duel Voldemort for the last time. You will be ready and know how. Maybe this year, Maybe Next or maybe your last year here, We don't know. Just when the time does come be ready."

Dumbledore was done talking. Harry got up. "Harry; please don't tell Ron or Hermione. I'll tell them when it's the right time. Right now it might turn them Agenst you."

"Yes, Sir" Harry said, feeling a little better than when he walked in. 

He looked at his watch, but he remembered that it hadn't worked since the second task or the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He figured that it was still his first class. He walked down past the Great Hall and noticed that the usual chatter of the students was absent. 

He pulled out his schedule out of his bed and saw that he today he had,

__

Care of Magical Creatures - R. Hagrid - Slytherins

Herbology - S. Sprout - Hufflepuffs

Lunch

Transfiguration- M. McGongall - Gryffindors only

Dark Arts - R. Lupin - Slytherins 

Defense Agenst the Dark Arts - F. Delacour - Ravenclaws

Harry looked up and walked down to Hagrid's hut. Everyone was already there. He could make out Ron's brilliant red hair and Draco's sleek Blond hair over the top of the others hair. 

"Oi! 'Arry where 'ave you been,' Hagrid asked, signaling him to come over. 

"Dumbledore's office..." Harry said looking up. 

"Oh...Is 'at so? Why 'ould you be there? Didn't 'et in 'ouble did yeh, eh?" 

"Can't talk 'bout it" Harry said and stood next to Ron. 

"Looks 'ike everyone's 'ere," Hagrid said staring around the class. "Everyone 'ollow me 'round back."

They followed the giant of Hagrid. They didn't learn till last year, but Hagrid was half-giant. Even though Hagrid was gentle his mother was nothing of the sort. Wizards once feared his mother. 

Giants used to be in the direct ranks of Lord Voldemort, but if Dumbledore saw to it the wizards need not worry about that. 

Another creature that might join the ranks of the deatheaters are the dementors. Soulless creatures that suck its victim's soul out of their bodies by there mouth. 

They followed Hagrid around back. The first thing that they saw was a thing that looked like a lion, but as they got closer they noticed that the things had wings. Harry had only seen in his Care of Magical Creatures book. It was a Griffin. 

The body of a lion and the wings of a eagle. A mane of rich brown color and a fawn body with golden wings. 

"I'm going to split yeh up into 'roups. 'Arry, 'Hermione, Ron you are in-group 1. Neville, 'Ean, 'Ansy yeh are 'roup two. Draco, Semus 'nd Ashley yeh group 3." It went on for about 20 more groups.

"Yeh all are to take the Griffins 'or walks," He told the class. "Yeh get yer leashes and then get a 'ove on. 'Arry I'd like to see yeh for a minute." 

Draco and his fellow Slytherins snickered. Harry could see Draco smirking. 

"Watch it, Potter, The Dark Lord doesn't pity," He heard Draco said just so that Harry could hear it. All the Slytherins laughed except for Ashley who wasn't enjoying Draco's act at all. She looked coldly up to Draco, like she could murder her right on the spot. 

"What 're yeh 'ating fer?" Hagrid boomed over the class. everyone at once started moving in different directions.

"'Arry, why were yeh in Professor Dumbledore's office?" Hagrid asked, concerned.

"Uh...I'll tell you another time, OK?" Harry said looking around.

"Sure, 'Arry. 'Ome down to meh hut Saturday fer a chat, and a cuppe 'o tea," Hagrid said, knowing where he was going with that. 

Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione. 

"Harry, what did Hagrid want?" Hermione asked. 

"Oh...nothing, really" Harry replied, slightly frowning. He didn't like lying to Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, I know you're not being truthful with us. If you don't want to tell fine," Ron said harshly. 

"It's not that I'm lying to you I just promised Dumbledore that I wouldn't talk about it. It's kind of weird." 

"Harry, you know you can tell us anything! Its not like you're related to You-Know-Who or anything is it?" Hermione tried cheering him up, but it really didn't work. 

"Only if you knew," Harry said under his breath. 

"What was that, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Harry quickly lied. 

"Ok, want to ask Hagrid if we can go up to the castle, Harry? Maybe it will make you feel better," Hermione suggested.

"No, It won't. I'm just worried that's all. Vol-I mean You-Know-Who has returned, I don't care what anybody says. I was at his rebirth!" Harry said almost screaming, but he made sure he kept his voice low so that no one else could hear. "I'm just not ready to die," Harry said in an undertone. 

"Harry, remember what Hagrid said, 'What will come, will come and you'll have to face it when it does.' Harry lets go up to the common room. You can tell us what is really bothering you, because I have the feeling that you aren't being exactly truthful with us right now. Maybe we could help," Hermione said.

"OK, I guess you're right," Harry said and stood up. He was petting the Griffin the whole time. 

"Hagrid!" Ron yelled and singled him to come over.

"Yah, Ron?" Hagrid said stopping in front of the three.

"Can we go up to the common room..." Ron started.

"Harry doesn't feel very well," Hermione finished his sentence.

"Sure yeh can," Hagrid said. "I 'ope it isn't 'erious, 'Arry."

They started up toward the castle. 

"Well, Well, Isn't it Potter and his friends Weasel and mudblood? Why are you leaving? Scar burning? Ha! Voldemort doesn't pity!" Malfoy repeated. 

Harry couldn't stop himself: he launched himself at Malfoy. They weren't dueling, but fighting. Harry got a few punches on Malfoy and made his nose bleed, before Ron and Hermione were pulling him off. 

"Harry! This isn't like you!" Hermione said as she finally got him under control. they walked through the large oak doors and up the steps in the Entrance Hall. They soon found there self's in front of the fat lady. They said the password 'Godric' and walked into the common room and collapsed into two chairs by the fire. 

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she too sat in a couch by the fire. 

"I told you! I'm freaked out 'cauz Voldemort has returned!" Harry shouted.

"What exactly happened that night anyway, Potter?" Said a cold voice from behind him. Harry recognized it as Voldemort's. 

"H-How'd you g-get in, Voldemort? I thought they Voldemort proofed the castle."

"How? I used my old identity. My mudblood fathers name, _Tom Riddle_. I was allowed to enter undetected. I was myself only younger. Remember the Chamber of Secrets? I used a simple Polly juice potion from the Tom Riddle that opened the Chamber of Secrets. I became myself younger and I entered the school and then I followed you to your common room, invisible of course. But for you, Potter you are as good as dead! Didn't Draco ever tell you, 'The Dark Lord doesn't pity?' I told him to. I thought you were noble enough to take his warning. Didn't you feel your scar burn when I was near as my 16 year old self?" Voldemort said.

'What is this the-paragraph-that-never-ends?' Harry asked himself silently.

"Answer me! _Crucio!_" 

Harry fell to his knees in pain. He was surely screaming loudly. Would anyone notice? Or did Voldemort sound proof the room? 

Harry thought 'wouldn't it be more painful for his friends to see him in pain.' White-hot daggers were piercing every inch of his skin. He rolled over; onto his back. 

He felt the curse cease. He got limply to his feet and looked at Lord Voldemort in the eyes. His scar burning dully on his for-head. 

And then it happened so sudden. He was launched from his feet and binded 5 feet off the ground. Held up by the collar of his uniform. It choking him till the point the he was starting to feel lightheaded. 

He started levitating higher and higher. What was Voldemort playing at? 

10 feet....

15 feet....

20 feet.....

He was surely going to touch the ceiling. Was Voldemort going for injuring him really _bad? _Or was he trying to kill him? 

He stopped around 25 feet in the air. 

"HARRY!" Hermione shrieked.

Harry grabbed his throat, the little air he had had become none. He was surely going to die from suffocation. 

His heart beating out of his chest. He felt the grip loosen on his collar. He fell 25 feet. There was a 'BOOM' to be heard around the common room. 

Harry lay there not uncautious, just bloodied up bad. 

"Get up, Potter" Voldemort said coldly. 

And for some odd reason Harry obeyed Voldemort. Maybe to show Voldemort that he was strong? 

"Potter, go on tell them the story of my rebirth. The longer you talk the longer you live."

"You are cruel!" Hermione yelled.

"Shut it you filthy mudblood!" Voldemort spat back coldly at Hermione.

Ron launched himself at Voldemort. He only had to simply had to move out of the way and Ron went flying past. Ron yelped in surprise as he made a crash landing on the floor. 

"Pity, you won't see your filthy mudblood or your little mudblood loving friends and anymore."

Harry's eyes met Voldemort's and a surge of inspiration flew through him. He was sure his eyes were twinkling; like Dumbledore's. 

"I'm not afraid of you _grandpa! _You've scared me for the last time! Lets finish what you started!" Harry almost yelled.

Ron and Hermione backed up agenst the wall. 

"Bow to death, Potter" Voldemort said bowing slightly keeping his snakelike face upturned. 

"Don't do it Harry!" Hermione screamed.

"Be quiet Hermione!" Harry said, slightly nervous.

"I SAID BOW POTTER!" Voldemort shrieked at Harry. 

"Make me you Ugly Ass!" Harry yelled to Voldemort.

"You're going to pay for that remark, Potter."

There was a sound in the corner by the entrance to the common room. Professor McGongall walked in.

"Tom!" She shrieked. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger please get over here."

"The boy is mine, McGonagall!" Voldemort said and grabbed Harry around the neck. 

"Don't make me get the head master, _Tom_" Professor McGongall said.

"Try. We'll be gone faster that you could get there," Voldemort said calmly. 

Professor McGongall gave Ron the Go-And-Disobey-Voldemort look. Ron seemed to get the picture, because he went speeding from the common room. 

Harry's scar was burning fiercely on his for-head. Voldemort was choking Harry. Harry was trying to pry Voldemort's arms off from around his neck. He couldn't breathe! 

Just then the door opened. Professor Dumbledore walked in with Ron following him. 

"Voldemort, let him go" Dumbledore said sternly.

Voldemort was facing the wizard that he had always feared. He dropped Harry painfully to the floor. Harry rolled over and got to his feet and ran over to Dumbledore and the others. 

Voldemort did a weird spell and a green snake came out of his wand and disappeared. With in a minute about 30 green and silver cloaked people apperated around Voldemort. 

Each of there robes were deep green with a silver lining. All of them weren't wearing hoods or masks. Harry saw Lucius, Goyal Sr., Crabbe Sr., Wormtail and Macnair; The others he didn't know. He guessed that they were Voldemort's main deatheaters.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione get to my office and wait there. Minerva, get all the students from there classes and take them to the Great Hall" Dumbledore said quietly so that only they could hear. 

Harry nodded and pivoted. Ron and Hermione followed him. They ran past the fat lady and down the steps to Dumbledore's office. Harry said the password, 'chocolate frog' and they entered. 

Harry sat in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. 

"Harry why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked. 

"Tell you, what?" Harry said coldly. 

"You're the heir of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Ron yelled.

"Yeah, I only found out this morning. Dumbledore told me to keep it quiet" Harry said, staring into his knees. 

"Harry, Are you OK?" Hermione said walking toward him. 

"What? Oh yeah I'm just fine," He replied sarcastically. 

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, looking serious.

"N-No-Nothing" Harry stuttered. 

"Harry, you can tell us, maybe we can help" Hermione replied.

"Voldemort has been hurting me both mentally and physically through the last couple of days. I'm not sure, but I think he's trying to get me to side with the dark. He knows that I'd rather die than join him though. So he's torturing me, trying to break me, To make me join the dark, because I alone am stronger a wizard than him."

"Harry, you wouldn't, would you?" Ron asked after a minute silence.

"Never. I told you, I'd rather die then serve the dark," Harry replied, solemnly. 

"Good," Ron said, relieved.

They heard footsteps in the distance and the room became eerily silent. They each looked from one another before the door opened. Professor Dumbledore walked in.

"Professor, did he....?" Harry started.

"I'm afraid so Harry. He did escape. Did he hurt you?" Dumbledore asked. 

Harry was quite unaware of the pain; until now. "Yeah."

"Harry, Show your courage once more. Tell me what happened."

"Professor, does Harry have to? I mean it would be easier if we-" Hermione started.

"Yes, Harry should," Dumbledore answered.

Just then the door opened and Sirius ran in. "Professor, Is Harry OK?"

"Harry is just fine, Sirius," Dumbledore said calmly. 

"Harry James Potter, what happened?" Sirius asked, harshly. 

"Voldemort," Harry muttered darkly, staring at the floor.

"Voldemort didn't hurt you did he, Harry?" Sirius asked, concerned.

Harry found that he couldn't answer Sirius. He just stared into the ground.

"Harry tell me if he did or not," Sirius said, worried.

"Yes," Harry managed to get out: his voice about an octave lower than usual.

"What did he do to you?" Sirius asked not minding his godsons low voice. 

"Harry was just about to tell me that, Sirius" Dumbledore said. 

Harry gulped and started to tell them the story. Sirius was standing his hand on Harry's shoulder in a reassuring sort of way. Harry tried to avoid Dumbledore's blue eyes, but found that that was impossible. When he finished he found out that he felt a lot better.

"Harry, are you OK?" Sirius asked automatically. 

"Yes," Harry responded. 

"Harry do you think it is time to tell Ron and Hermione your secret?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Yes, I do" Harry responded. "Would you like me to....?" 

"I will, Harry" Dumbledore responded. "Sirius will you take Harry down to the hospital wing. Let Madam Pomfrey check him out then escort him down to the Great Hall or his next class. If classes are back on. If I'm much mistaken it should be Dark Arts with Professor Lupin," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. 

"Yes, Sir" Sirius said and let go of Harry's shoulder. They walked down to the Hospital Wing silently. Sirius would mutter things occasionally like, 'What was I thinking?' and 'Harry could of died!' but as for that nothing could prepare him for what lie ahead.

~*~How's that? I know I didn't leave it at a cliffhanger, but it's longer. 12 pages on Microsoft works. ^-^. Well a short thing to my reviewers...

Thank you S@bre Bl@ck and RaistlinofMetallica! My only reviewers. *Rolls eyes* Ok now that I'm done here...I'll go and type the next Chapter. I'm planning another death. Who should it be? Please Review!


	10. Chapter 9: I'm a What?

Authors note: I never thought I'd make it this far. Well, I'm back for another chapter. Did you miss me? I decided whom to kill off in this Chappie. I'm going to kill someone off in every chapter. So, Vote for the next to die! Except it can't be Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lupin (I need him for now), Dumbledore, etc. k?

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Harry Potter:

The Worst Year

Chapter 9

"I-I'm What?"

They walked down to the hospital wing to find quite a few people in there. One person who had black hair and looked like Cho and another man that had Cho's eyes. 

"Is she?" Harry heard someone ask. 

"I'm afraid so Mrs. Chang, She is" he heard Madam Pomfrey say. 

"I vow to get back at You-Know-Who for killing my daughter! First Cedric and now Cho! What's he playing at?" Cho's mom was saying. "If that Potter had anything to do with this he's going to be dead!"

Harry felt like saying, 'Hello! I'm right here!' but he refrained himself. Madam Pomfrey walked out from around the bed and almost jumped out of her clothes. 

"Poppy, Dumbledore wants you to check Harry and make sure he's OK after having another encounter with Voldemort," Madam Pomfrey flinched at the sound of the name.

"OK, Over here please" She directed them toward a bed at the end of the ward. She quickly checked Harry over and then let him go after numbing the pain from his fall. "You may go."

Harry and Sirius walked down to the Great Hall where they found the whole hall pail and panic stricken. The whole hall went silent as Harry went and sat on the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione. 

"Harry, The whole school is talking about you! They think you're the one that killed those people! And they're saying that Cho is dead now too!" Hermione said shakily. 

"That's because she is dead" Harry replied simply. 

"This doesn't make sense" Ron said, but Harry didn't hear him he felt the hairs on his neck prickle and then a pain...It felt like he was being burnt by a flame. He felt like he was being branded. The pain was right on the back of his neck.

"Harry, What's wrong?" Hermione asked severely.

"Uh...n-no-nothing!" Harry answered quickly.

"Harry what's that?" Ron asked, pointing to the back of Harry's neck.

"What's what?" Harry asked.

"That thing on the back of your neck!" Ron replied, "pull your collar down!"

Harry pulled his collar down feeling pain as he touched his neck. 

"Harry, that's one bloody huge bruise!" Ron said.

Hermione pulled her wand out. "I know a spell that could repair the tissue" She said and pointed her wand at Harry's neck. She muttered the spell and Harry felt some pressure on the bruise, but it not healing. 

"Magic or something must have done it, but how? I mean we would have seen the caster!" Hermione said her voice shrill. 

Professor Dumbledore came in Remus following. Remus walked over toward the Gryffindor table. Harry quickly pulled his collar back up. He felt another shriek pain as if being stabbed with the dagger of Slytherin. He felt the warmth of blood run down his neck.

__

'I'm going to die of blood loss if cuts don't stop appearing all over me!' Harry thought.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, please follow me to my office for a moment" Remus said and Ron and Hermione stood up. Harry stood, but as soon as he got to his feet his vision went foggy, everything blacked out. 

__

There was black all around him. He saw the value going down the scale the further he went. It was going from jet-black to pearly white. Was this death? He looked up to tubular shape and saw two people. One a girl no older than 18 and a man no older than 20. 

"Harry?" Their voices came out a Meir whisper.

"Yeah, Mum? Dad?" He said looking into the faces of his parents.

"Yes, Harry...You are dead, like us, but we are not truly dead. We are prisoners of Voldemort. Harry, You have to go back! When you defeat Voldemort, we will return. All you have to do is say the spell. It's 'Emita Estes prisioneiros do wand para tras a onde pertencem' 

"Harry right at this very moment, Sirius is in danger. He might become one of us too. You must save Sirius! You need to find You-Know-Who's head quarters! Sirius is gone and he isn't coming back. Soon he will be dead, save him. Save Sirius from a horrible fate! The dementors have killed many before. Save him, Harry." Lilly finished.

The tunnel disappeared and Harry was falling backwards through space. His body filled with pain. He saw his body lying in the fifth year boys' dorm with Ron, Hermione and Lupin around his lifeless body. 

He flew into his body and pain filtered through his body. He opened is emerald eyes to see brown eyes staring hopefully back at him.

****

----------------------------1 hour earlier---------------------------

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione screamed in harmony.

Remus bent down and checked Harry's pulse: negative. Nothing. Harry was dead. What could kill him if Voldemort isn't there?

"He's not breathing" Remus said quietly. It couldn't be true! It just couldn't!

"What?" Ron asked quietly. 

"No pulse, No breathing, not anything! Harry's dead!" Remus said a little louder, but so that no one else besides Ron and Hermione could hear.

"He can't be! He just can't!" Hermione said through sobs. 

Lupin noticed something on the back of Harry's neck: Two marks about one inch apart. It was the mark of a werewolf! Harry was becoming a werewolf. That's why! He wasn't dead; the werewolf jean was just working! He remembered it in himself, when he was 5! 

"He isn't dead!" Remus said quietly under his breath. 

"What?" Ron said. 

"He isn't dead." 

"He isn't? But-But He's not breathing! How can he not be dead?" Ron spat. 

"He isn't dead. He got the werewolf gene" Remus replied.

"Werewolf? How can you tell? I-I-I mean it could be from a vampire or a snake..."

"Hermione do you not think that I wouldn't know what a werewolf bite would look like? I mean..." He pulled up his sleeve bearing many scars but one stood out by far the clearest. It was two piercing that looked like it was just penetrated much less a scar. "You can't see it when it bites. You can't see it when it goes in for the bite; you can't see it after it bites. You can feel it. It hurts like hell. The thing is the pain never ceases, except when you transform. You may transform anytime, except you are yourself then, but you still feel the pain. It hurts to transform also. The pain gets milder, because you get used to it. It knocks you out dead for about 15, 20 minutes. Depending upon your power. I'd say Harry might be out for an hour or so, he has much more power than I do," and He said and looked into Ron and Hermione's eyes. "I want you to take Harry up to the Gryffindor common room. Get some ice and put it on the bite. Are my orders clear?"

"Yes, sir" They both replied.

"Good, now go!" Lupin said calmly. 

They obeyed. They both grabbed Harry's arms. His weight was too great. "Professor, we can't lift him!" Hermione spoke up struggling to hold Harry's weight. 

  
"Hmm....Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Finnington, help Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger carry Mr. Potter to the common room!"

"Yes, Professor!" They all said. And they grabbed Harry's legs. Together without saying another word they walked up to the common room and up to the 5th year boys dorm. Not three minutes after they arrived to their dorms Lavender Brown came in with a bag of ice. They put it on Harry's bite and then all they could do is wait. 

"Hermione, When's the next full moon?" Ron asked, worried about his best friend.

"Next week, I suppose. I'm not the one in divination!" Hermione said, looking at her watch. "Harry should be up any minute."

Remus came marching up the steps moments later. He walked over and looked at Harry. Suddenly Harry's eyes opened. He winced in pain for a moment than sat up. Lupin placed a firm hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't Harry. You should just lie low for a while. I'll explain everything in a bit."

"Professor, but what about classes? Is Harry going to miss them, too?" Hermione asked.

"Harry will be well enough to go to classes. Today I want him to stay in bed and keep the ice on the bite. I will have Dumbledore up to check the bite out in a bit." Remus said sternly. 

"OK, I don't think I could get up anyways," Harry replied his voice no more than a whisper. 

"Take care of the bite, Harry. The pain stays at the force it is at until you're dead. It takes one day to heal so make sure it doesn't get hurt."

"Ok!" Harry said flatly. 

Lupin walked out the Gryffindor door and down the steps. 

"Harry, I hate seeing you hurt! I'd take a curse for you to just keep this from happening to you!" Ron said almost shouting. 

"I hate seeing me hurt too, Ron" Harry replied calmly. "I'm going to do what I had to do when I was 12 at the Dursleys; 'I'll be in my bedroom. Making no noise and pretending I don't exist.'" He recited from memory.

"Harry!" Hermione said.

"Sorry I can't hear you. I'm pretending not to be here!" Harry replied.

"Harry, chill!" Hermione said. 

"Why should I? I'm not going to be allowed to do anything today!" 

"You don't know that! It's for Dumbledore to decide. He'll tell you what you need to do. He explained everything to Lupin and he is fine!"

Lupin walked back in. "Harry I hate to do this, but _Stumfy!_" He said and Harry was stunned. He was unconscious. All the pain left him. "Dumbledore will un-stun him when he gets up here." He walked out. 

"Do you think that Harry deserves to be stunned?" Ron asked Hermione.

"No, but he doesn't deserve a lot of things Ron" Hermione replied.

"This has to suck for him, huh?" Ron said.

"Yeah" Hermione replied.

They heard the portrait of the fat lady creak, which meant that Dumbledore was coming to see Harry, probably. They heard footsteps moving swiftly up the stairs and into the fifth year boys' dorm. He took a chair next to Harry's bed and sat. 

"..." Dumbledore said and Harry regained cautiousness. Harry opened his emerald green eyes to see Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes. "Harry, how do feel?" 

"Terrible. I feel like I am under the Cruciatus curse!" Harry said, his voice two octaves lower than usual. 

"Well, You may be surprised at what I am going to ask you, but I want you to go back to classes. I will numb the pain for now, but for today only. Got me, Harry? I'm only doing this, because I want you to live the most normal life possible. Even though you are the-boy-who-lived. Harry I want to see something. I am going to ask you to transform into your werewolf form."

"How?" Harry asked.

"Just think about becoming a werewolf. Your body will respond by becoming it. But I have to tell you, Never miss a transformation. It would turn out hideous and the result would be painful. When ever the urge comes meet it. I will inform your professors that you will not be coming to classes on the full moon. I need you to transform so that you can on the full moon."

Harry gulped and looked into Dumbledore's blue eyes. He thought about Lupin becoming a werewolf. He thought about turning into a werewolf. He felt his skin turning into pelt. His smooth skin turns hairy. He felt his spine curve and he felt his jaw grow into a wolves. His hands turn into paws. His robes ripped and looked shaggy like Lupin's. His teeth grew into fangs and his ears grew to stand straight up. The pain ceased momentarily. Then came back at full force. 

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as the once boy transformed into a jet-black wolf. Hermione gasped and Ron just stood there open mouthed. 

For the first time in Harry's life he felt as if he wanted to kill. He could sense blood. He snarled Dumbledore's mouth was moving, but he couldn't understand a word. Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry's heart. He muttered a curse and Harry transformed back into himself. His robes ripped and shredded. He felt exhausted. He felt as if he would just go to sleep and die. 

"Harry, are you OK?" Came a voice from the corner. The voice belonged to Remus. "I remember my first transformation." He smiled; "Got stuck half way in between the changing process. Half wolf, Half man. I had to come here when I was 5 and Dumbledore put me back together."

"I remember that quite well Remus" Dumbledore chuckled as Remus blushed. 

"Well it could have happened to anyone!" Remus said still blushing.

"I'm afraid you're the only one that didn't obey my orders too" Dumbledore said smiling.

"Albus! I was young and carefree!" Remus said innocently. 

"OK. No one let it slip to anyone about Harry's condition, got me? Two people are going to mysteriously vanish and you two aren't going to save anything" He said direction it toward Ron and Hermione.

"Yes, Professor!" They both replied. 

"OK, were going to keep this secret for a while. We don't want the press all over Harry."

Harry nodded. 

"Do you think you can go back and finish your classes for today?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied and stood up.

"OK, I just want you to take care. If you feel light-headed come up to my office immediately got me Harry?" Dumbledore asked his eyes not twinkling.

"Yeah, got you" He replied.

Dumbledore stood up and nodded and walked out with Remus following. Professor McGongall walked up to the dorm. She had three slips of paper in her hand. 

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Potter: Here's your new schedule."

  
She handed each of them a piece of paper that had their individual timetable on it. Today he had:

History of Magic - S. Binns - Ravenclaws

Herbology - S. Sprout - Hufflepuffs

-Break-

Charms - F. Flitwick- Ravenclaws 

Animiji Study- M. McGongall- Gryffindors only

Defense Against the Dark Arts- F. Delacour- Ravenclaws

-Break-

Dueling- S. Black - Ravenclaws

He nodded and walked out closely followed by Ron and Hermione. Could werewolves become animigus's? He really wasn't sure. He walked into the transfiguration classroom and sat in the rear. Hermione and Ron sat next to him. They all had a leather bound books with a picture of a human transforming into an animal. Each book was different. 

As he looked at his, he saw a grim staring back at him. He gasped and looked over to Ron and Hermione. As soon as he caught Hermione's eyes his scar burst out in pain. The room around him went black.

~*~As ends another chapter! Chapter 9 is up! Thanks to all who reviewed.~*~


	11. Chapter 10: Dursleys again?

__

One day I woke up woke up knowing today is the day I will die  
Cashdogg was barking went to the park and enjoyed that one last time  
Called my mother told her I loved her and begged her not to cry  
Wrote her a letter that said I'd miss her and signed that goodbye...  
  
You know the happiest day of my life  
I swear the happiest day of my life is the day that I die

  
Can you feel the cold tonight?   
It sets in but it's alright  
Darkness falls I'm letting go  
All alone but I feel fine  
  
We took a drive and we drove thru D.C.  
To see the places we lived, long conversations  
We talked of old friends and all the things that we did  
Summer nights, drunken fights  
Mistakes we made...did we live it right?   
  
You know the happiest day of my life I swear the happiest day of my life   
is the day that I died  
  
Can you feel the cold tonight?   
It sets in but it's alright  
Darkness falls I'm letting go  
All alone but I feel just fine  
  
You know the happiest day of my life   
I know the happiest day of my life   
I swear the happiest day of my life is the day that I died   
  
Can you feel the cold tonight?   
It sets in but it's alright  
Darkness falls I'm letting go  
All alone but I feel just fine  
  
Did I live it right?   
I hope I lived it right  
I hope I lived it right, I know I lived it right  
Did I live it right?   
I hope I lived it right, I know I lived it right

****

--------------Good Charlotte: Day that I die-------

Harry Potter:

The Worst Year

Chapter 10

Dursleys again?

__

"Up!" Aunt Petunia yelled. 

"Yes, Aunt Petunia!" Harry replied. Something was wrong with his voice it sounded like the voice in the dream. He looked down to find himself in his Hogwarts robes. 'What happened?' He asked himself. He stood up to go out the cupboard under the stairs door, when he felt his scar burn. Harry didn't think anything of it. He opened the door and walked out.

He looked around and Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley were standing around him. 'Think, Harry! Think!' He urged himself. He backed into the cupboard and Uncle Vernon took a step forward. He gulped. He saw his Uncle take his belt of; He knew what this meant, his uncle was going to beat him! What did he do? He looked and saw that he was in his 15 year old body, how could this be possible? 

Then it struck him! 'If I'm a werewolf I can transform anytime, right? I'm going for it!' He thought about his black wolf form and he felt the dull stinging died momentarily and then returned at full force. He was transformed into his wolf form. 

The Dursleys backed up and Harry sensed something wasn't right. Why was Dudley there? Shouldn't he be at Smeltings? Shouldn't he be at Hogwarts? He couldn't control himself, as if a force made him go and cower in the corner. His for-head burnt and for some reason the back of his neck. Then it all made sense! 'Voldemort probably made a spell that would make him half man, half wolf. Voldemort would do something like this!' 

He heard a high cruel laugh that belonged to Voldemort. He tried to stand, but his vision went foggy. 

"You are dead Harry Potter. For, I, Lord Voldemort, Made you become a weerwolf."

Harry thought, 'Don't you mean werewolf?' But it seemed that Voldemort could read his thoughts. 

"No, Potter, I do not mean werewolf. A werewolf may transform back and forth willingly and my live as long as they can.

"Weerwolf's however...They are given a potion. That will make them full wolf. They can however transform back into their body, but it seems to kill away their power. They die usually at a young age. They can't play sports either. To bad. I hear you are a damn good seeker too."

__

'How long before I die?' Harry thought, even though he didn't want to hear the answer.

"I'd say about two weeks? But however. There is a way to cure it..."

__

'How?' Harry thought urgently.

"How? Harry...Why not ask your hero? The muggle loving foul? Well anyway since you won't be able to see him I'll tell you. You need the cold blood of a close friend. The flesh of a nobleman and the bone of a _mudblood_" Voldemort spat the word mudblood out.

__

'I'd rather die than harm my friends!' Harry screamed in his mind.

"Die? Harry there is no life and death. After you die your soul doesn't. You make it to the land of eternity. You live and a year is gone is Meir minutes."

__

'How do you know? I thought you never died!' He screamed once again in his head. 

"Potter, do you think I didn't understand that shit before I became Lord Voldemort? I almost did die before, remember! Yes, I never died. But before I became Lord Voldemort and become a murderer I had to understand that. I wasn't killing. The soul never dies. Except if you get the dementors kiss. If you receive that you have no after life what so ever. Your body dies and your soul already died. So what's that point in living, if you already did? It will only sting for eternity that's not long is it? All I have to do for you to become a full weerwolf is for me to do the final spell!" He flicked his wand out. Harry took a gulp and as quickly as he could transformed into his human form. 

Harry flicked his wand out of his pocket. He said silently, "I hope you are right about that death thing."

Voldemort's cruel smile broadened. "What are you going to do Potter? Kill me?" 

"Avada Kedavara!" They both screamed in unison. Except Harry's wand didn't emit green, nor any other color, but a deep black. Voldemort's curse shot straight at Harry. Harry's curse turned a deep green and switched directions it was flying at him.

He felt the curse hit his and after the flash dimmed there he was he jumped up in the air.

"How long was I out?" He mouthed to Ron. 

"Not even a minute." 

"Really?"  


"Yes."

"It seemed longer. I like dreamt about Voldemort!"

"Shhh! Don't say You-Know-Who's name!"

"Voldemort is going to kill me, this year. I know it."

"Harry, don't say that!" Hermione said.

"But, I reckon this game's pretty near up. I give up. I can't live my life in fear of Voldemort, Or Death."

"Harry, but-but if you give up, who will save us? You're the only one that has powers that mach that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

"I give up." Harry said staring at the ground. "Voldemort is near immortality. I can't beat him. I'm just a little punk compared Voldemort. If I tried Voldemort would just humiliate me, because he'd just murder me, then and there."

"Harry what makes you think that You-Know-Who is going to kill you?" Hermione asked.

"He told me. He said he's going to kill me in two weeks."

"Do you believe him?" Ron asked.

"Will you three please pay attention?" Professor McGongall barked. 

"Yes, Professor." 

  
"Now as I was saying. You are all to find an animal that you'd like to become in your books..."

"What's the point?" Harry muttered. 

"Mr. Potter, 50 points from Gryffindor, and I'd like to see you after class."

"That's nice" He muttered again.

"Mr. Potter, come with me!" She walked up to him and escorted him from the classroom. He followed quietly. She walked him to her office and sat down at her desk and he sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"Mr. Potter, now I don't have the right to suspend you. That's Dumbledore's right. I am going to assign you detention and let Dumbledore decide whether to suspend you or not."  


"Whatever." 

"Potter, You know I can expel you though!" McGongall barked.

"Go head." 

"Come on! Straight to the head masters office!" She barked again at Harry.

He got up and started walking to Dumbledore's office. Professor McGongall walking by his side. She stopped at the stone gargoyle and said the password (chocolate frog) and he walked up the moving spiral staircase. Professor McGongall at his heals. He walked up to the oak door and he heard a voice inside. 

"Albus! You must be the new Minister! We can't find anyone else! Except for Arthur Weasley! Sir it is for the sake of our world!"

"I am staying here, Gilbert. Let Arthur have the chance! His family needs it."

"Yes, Sir. We'll give him a chance." The man said and then the door opened. It was a man no taller than Harry was with long shabby brown hair and a thick mustache. "Good day, young man!" He said and looked at Harry as if he knew who he was, but he couldn't place it. Then it was as if a light-bulb just was switched on in his head. "Holley Cricket! You're Harry Potter!"

"Uh...Yeah" Harry replied staring at the floor. 

"You aren't in trouble are yeh...eh?" He asked. 

"Uh...Well-" He was cut off by Professor McGongall.

"Yes, Mr. Potter here is some deep trouble."

"What'd he do?" The man called Gilbert said. But when he said it Professor Dumbledore opened the door. Harry found it quite impossible to look Dumbledore in the eyes. He was in Dumbledore's office in trouble before, but it wasn't as serious. Well it was, but he didn't do anything and Dumbledore believed him, but yet again this time he actually did something this time and he couldn't lie to Dumbledore. 

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walked into the back of his office, and Harry walked and sat in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. He felt his hand shacking. He realized that he couldn't go back to the Dursleys. They'd kill him. They probably wouldn't allow him to return to Hogwarts! He couldn't afford to loose Hogwarts for something stupid!

He looked and saw Fawkes on his perch. The phoenix's wings were folded tightly at it's side and it's head drooped: It was sleeping. 

Dumbledore walked out with Professor McGongall following, she walked to the door and Dumbledore sat behind his desk. 

"So..." Dumbledore looked at him as if trying to look inside of him. He looked up into Dumbledore's eyes and they told him he wasn't going anywhere. 

"Yeah?" Harry said quietly. 

"I have decided..." He started. Harry looked Dumbledore in the eyes. "Professor McGongall told me what you did." Harry didn't like the tone of Dumbledore's voice. "And as for your punishment, I am asking you to pack your bags for two weeks; you are going to Durmstrang Institute of Magic. You are to return with their Quidditch team, you are also expected to practice quidditch with the Durmstrang Quidditch and live under the Durmstrang alma mater. ID you how so ever break one single rule, you're coming back and I'll make sure you live up to your punishment, clear?" 

"Yes, Professor." 

"You leave at dusk" Dumbledore said looking over toward his window. "Go back to your class and you may leave during your last class." He was done talking. Harry stood and walked toward the door and walked down the spiral staircase. Professor McGongall was waiting and escorted him back to class. The class was all talking in harsh whispers and they all jumped when they all walked back into the classroom. Harry sat next to Ron.

"What's your punishment?" Ron asked.

"I'm suspended from Hogwarts for two weeks! I have to go to Durmstrang!" Harry replied. 

"WHAT?" Hermione shrieked. 

"You heard me." 

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes, except they weren't bright green; they were red. Pitiless red; Like Voldemort's. He had the urge to kill. He wanted cold blood. 


End file.
